Supernatural-Kingdom Hearts
by 16roxas11
Summary: A epic crossover with the actors and characters of Supernatural to meet the Kingdom Hearts characters but also come to the real world (aka our universe). I also make references to the romances of Destiel or Samstiel. I also break the fourth wall (if there is a 4th wall when writing a story). Hope you will enjoy it. Sorry about the text using notepad to write it. Also Dragons! Enjoy
1. Title

_**Supernatural**_ -meets _ **Kingdom Hearts**_

Written: Ethan L. Bueno

(Idea- _**Supernatural**_ characters/Actors- **Sam, Dean, Castiel and Charlie Bradbury. With Kingdom Hearts/Disney characters mostly- Sora(with Goofy and Donald, Roxas, and Ventus), Riku(with King Mickey, and Terra), and Kairi(with Aqua, Namine , and Xion**.)(Add notation of Songs - " _Carry on my Wayward Son_ "- Kansas 1976(200th **_Supernatural_** episode)/also add _Simple and Clean/Sanctuary_ )( _ **Supernatural**_ world- Villain- **Crowley w/Lucifer, Cas/Samifer, Demon Dean** )

Setting: Traverse Town, Real World (Ethan's Bedroom), etc. (Vancouver, British Columbia- _**Supernatural**_ filming)

Update-(Everyone its more up to date with the 11th season of _**Supernatural**_ )

 **Request** -(If anyone has a **Deviantart** can I request that show or send me link to images of **Dean/Jensen, Sam/Jared, Castiel/Misha in Dragon Form**?) (Also I want to someone to draw the Keyblades I want to see what your Idea what it would like and send a link[Note: I only use Deviantart so send a link])(Another thing can anyone also make a drawing of the **dragon form**. I mean its my Idea but I want to see how you would see it in this fanfiction?)

You can leave a review down below each chapter if you like my ideas for this fiction

( **Keybow** _ **\- Katniss' Keybow**_ , was obtained during my vary first or 2nd fanfiction)

 **Special Request** \- (Can anyone make my two keyblades _**Blue Destiny and Burning Soul**_ on Deviantart?)(Also the _**Katniss' Keybow**_.[Obtained in Hunger Games world])

(Note: **Speaking** is in **" "** and thoughts are in _(Italics)_ and obtaining _**items/keyblades**_ are in **()** )


	2. Help from Keyblade wielders

Chapter 1-A call for help from Keyblade wielders

I got a video message on my _"New"_ Nintendo 3Ds, and it said "Hey Ethan, We need some help cause [A large group of demons appeared behind Sora and crew.] bring help fast." as the message ended. I thought ( _Those weren't Heartless in the background, those were demons._ ) and said "It look like it was in Traverse Town, but I think, I'm going have to transport some people from my world into the video game world. _***sigh***_...! Idea I can transport some of the Supernatural actors and then transform into my dragon form so they don't notice me." as I summon my keyblade and lights surrounds me and transports me into my 3ds. (Traverse Town- 1st District) I woke up and said "Good now to summon the Supernatural actors." as I saw Cid equipment shop. I summon my keyblade and then all of a sudden the Supernatural actors appeared behind me. (Jensen Ackles- plays Dean Winchester, Jared Padalecki- plays Sam Winchester and Misha Collins-plays Castiel.) I start to run away as I hear Jensen said "Hey who are you? and where are we?" as I ran towards the fourth district then I hid behind the mailbox. Jensen said "Who was that kid and what is this place?" Jared replied "I don't know it doesn't look like we're on the Supernatural set." then all of a sudden heartless appeared around them. I whispered to myself "Ok now is Dragon time" as blue flames surrounds me and I summon my Blue Destiny and Burning Soul. Misha said "Huh? What is going on over there!" as they saw my blue flames behind the mailbox. I stepped out from behind the mailbox and looked at the Supernatural actors. Jensen said " **WOAH! A dragon?!** wait where was that kid from earlier?" I used my keyblade to slash all the heartless in one slice. The Supernatural actors stood in awe of what they just seen and Jensen said "Did a dragon just used a sword that has a weird key tip at the end to destroy what ever those things were?" Misha said "Yeah. I guess?" I replied "Hello." as the Supernatural actors looked shocked at a talking dragon. I said "I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself" as the dragon form disappears and I was in my Kingdom Hearts attire. Jared said "What you were that dragon thing and destroyed what ever those things were?" as I reverted back to my human form. Jensen said "Hey your were that kid we saw run away!" I said "Yes, my name is Ethan and those things are called heartless." Misha questioned "What is that sword your holding?" I replied "Oh this is my Keyblade that can defeat those heartless." Jared said "So can you tells us where we are? cause this place doesn't look familiar to us at all." I said "Well yes, but please don't think that I'm crazy ok?" they replied "Ok." I said " ** _*Sigh*_** we are in a video game called Kingdom Hearts and the world we are in right now is called Traverse Town." Jared said "Kingdom Hearts?" Jensen said "Traverse Town?" Misha said "You must be crazy to think that we are-" I cut off and said "Yes, you truly are inside a video game." I said "Look we don't have much time so here" as I summon my keyblade and transform the actors into Dean, Sam, and Castiel attire. Misha said " **What?!How?!** " Jared said "I'm just as shocked as your are Misha." Jensen said "Wait this is our Supernatural outfits." I said "Well there is one more thing I need to give you."Jared questioned "What's that?" I replied "A keyblade for you to fight off the heartless." the Supernatural cast looked at me like I'm crazy to fight without any weapons to defend themselves. I said "Ok here" as I tossed keyblades to Misha, Jared, and Jensen. (Jensen/Dean's Keyblade- _**Supernatural Protection**_ , Jared/Sam's Keyblades- **_Demonic Thirst/Yellow_ _Eyes Curse_** , and Misha/Castiel's Keyblade- _**Devil's Curse**_ ). I said "Ok, you just need to get a little practice to fighting with the keyblade." I said "Misha?" Misha replied "Yes?" I replied "Why don't you and me fight while Jared and Jensen train together." Misha came towards me and said "Ok?" as I readied my keyblade and said "When ever your ready, Misha or is it ok if I call each of you by your characters." they replied "Yeah.". (25 Minutes later). I said "Ok, I need to find a friend of mine who is in danger." Jared said "Danger? Like what kind of danger?" I replied "Um, Demons" the actors looked even more shocked then before when I was in my dragon form. I said "Oh, Misha." Misha said "Yeah?" I replied "Here" as I gave him the power of flight and wings appeared on his back. I said "Now, You can fly with those wings that I gave you." Misha looked shocked even more now that he has angelic wings. I said " **Lets get going!** " as the Supernatural actors followed me to the Fountain Plaza. I see Sora with Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Ventus and said "SORA!" as I sprinted towards them with the Supernatural crew following right behind me. Sora said "Hey Ethan, who are the people behind you?" as more demons surround me and Sora. I said "Hold on I also brought some company with me." as I pulled out a Master pok ball and a normal poke ball. I said **"Come on Out Entei and Feraligatr!** " as my Pokemon came out. I said "Ok Entei use _Flamethrower_ and Feraligatr use _Ice Beam_." as my Pokemon being to attack. The Supernatural crew even more surprised to see that I have Pokemon to aid us in this battle. I said "Oh, Hey we could use help here!" as Jared held his keyblade and Misha and Jensen said "We're coming to help!" as they slice their way through the fountain plaza. I said to Sora "Those people over are hunters that can help with these demons." Sora said "Cool, what are there names?" I thought (Think Ethan, Think...!) and said "Yeah, Sam and Dean Winchester and the one in the trench coat is Castiel." as I gave a sly wink to the Supernatural actors. As we destroy every demon one by one. I said "Hey Winchesters here." as I snap my fingers and the keyblades transform into weapons (Dean's- _**Paranormal Gunblade**_ , Sam's _**Vampire's Thirst's Gunblade**_ and _ **Yellow Eyes Curse Gunblade**_ ). I said " **Now!** " as we slash and shot off all the demons. Sora said "Hey, Sam, Dean and who was the last one. **Oh!** Castiel right?" I said "Yes, Supernatural experts right here." as I showed Sora and the company came to see the Supernatural cast. I said "Sam, Dean" as I gave a sly wink "This is Sora, Roxas, Ventus, and Donald and Goofy." Sora said "Hey so you about know these things?" Jared said "Yeah, yeah we do want to stop anything thats gets in our way." Jensen said "Nice to meet you um..." Sora said "Sora. Oh and this is Roxas, Ventus, Donald and Goofy." as I gave Roxas the power to fight again. Misha said "Nice to meet you all, I'm Castiel. I'm a angel." Sora said "Cool!" I said "Um, hey Sora look more **heartless!** " as more appeared and took the Supernatural actors to the side. I said "Ok, you guys might hate me for this but..." Jensen said "But what?" I replied in a awkward tone "I plan on bringing your characters from Supernatural to our current location." Jared said "And why you ask us?" I replied "I wanted to know if I can bring the characters to help us. I hope and sorry I made this conversation awkward didn't I?" Misha said "No, Ethan its fine with us plus more people the better." I said "Yeah but its going to be weird see two of yourself." Jensen said "Go ahead summon them with magic key thing what's it called again?" I said "Ok...and its called a Keyblade." as I used my keyblade to summon the characters from Supernatural. I said "Um... Hello...Dean, Sam and Castiel." Misha said "You do know that Castiel is being controlled by Lucifer." I said "Don't worry, I'm going bring them before that Sam and Castiel got control from Lucifer." Misha said "Good." as I see Sora and the others fighting while I'm still talking to the Supernatural actors as I now summon the characters of Supernatural came to where we are. Sam said "What the?" Dean said "Huh?" Castiel said "Its like looking in a mirror." I said to the characters of Supernatural "Um, Sam, Dean and Castiel meet your real life counter parts." Misha said "Um, Hi." as I used my magic to show that Misha can fly like a angel with the wings ability. Castiel said "Hi um nice to meet you all." Sam said "Dean are these the people that are us in that alternate reality we visited like years ago." Dean said "Yeah. So you are Jensen Ackles, Jared Padlaecki!" Jensen said "Yeah, Hi Dean, Sam and Cas." and now the characters looked shocked at the real world counter parts. I said "Here" as I gave the character copy of the keyblades that Jared, Jensen, and Misha have to fight off the demons. I said " **Wait!** " the Supernatural actors/characters said "Yeah." I said "These demons seem different..." Dean said "What is up with these demons?" I replied " **..!** Someone has made a deal with the devil.." Cas said "What, who?" I replied "No one here but I have a theory, Xehanort must of known that I brought the Supernatural crew to this world." Dean said "Wait who is this Xehanpot something?" as I quickly explain the Kingdom Hearts universe. The Supernatural actors/characters looked even more confused about the Kingdom Hearts Universe. Sam said "So this Xehancourt person wants to cover these worlds in darkness?" I nodded and said "Yes, so he must of have Lucifer aiding him in this journey." Jensen said "Um...Hello Dean." Jared said "Hi Sam." Misha said "Um hi Castiel." I said "Well now you met each other we need to find a keyhole to seal this world from the darkness." as Heartless Demons surround us. Castiel said "What are these things? are they demons?" Misha said "Yeah but they are also called Heartless." I said " **Idea!** Dean, Sam, Cas, Jared, Jensen, Misha." they replied "Yeah?" I said "Lets take these **demon** **heartless out!** " then all of sudden Xehanort appeared in front of us. I said " **Xehanort!** **What?!** Want me as your vessel to complete Kingdom Hearts." Dean said "Wait so this kid is being used as a vessel for this Kingdom Hearts?" I said "Yes, but he needs 13 of darkness. He has versions of himself in other events in time." Sam said "Uh any Ideas to fight this guy?" I said "Dragon Form" as blue flames surrounds me and Castiel said " **What?!** " as I turned into my Dragon Form still can wield a keyblade in this form as well. Jared and Jensen said " **Wow!** " Dean and Sam said "How is this kid able to do this?" Castiel said " **Whoa!** Dragon wings, much different from our angel wings but Wow!" Misha said "You took the words right out of my mouth!" I said "Not just me but Sora as well" as I point off where Sora and the others are fighting. I hear a voice "So your the "The savior of Twilight" ha get real." I said " **Lucifer!** " as I sense Lucifer somewhere around us. I said " **COME ON!** Show yourself. You..." then Lucifer appeared standing right in front of me. Lucifer said "Awe the poor kid has run out of witty comebacks!" I said "What so you strike a deal with Xehanort...I...no We can handle this." as Lucifer snapped his fingers to teleported us to the Supernatural set that is overrun by demon heartless.


	3. Save Supernatural

Chapter 2-Save _Supernatural_

As I walked around and saw the whole stage, sets, and everything there was torn apart. I said "Why would Lu-" as someone grabbed me by the neck. Lucifer said "Awe so you believe in these hunters." I said "Yes" as he throws me towards Jensen's trailer. I said " **Ouch!** " Dean and Jensen said "Ethan, are you ok?" I nodded yes but still in pain and said "Demons, Angels, Gods. I just hate when everything is consume by darkness." Lucifer said "So what your gonna **kill me with that!** " I said " **Not for Long!** " as my Nobody appeared next to me and said "Hey Ethan need help?" I said "Nathex, yes" as I gave him a caring hug. Lucifer question "So who might you be?" I said "Ready?" Nathex said " **Ready!** " as we summon our keyblades. Lucifer said "Ha two wimpy little kids are going up against me? Ha you crack me up kid, now I'm here to take your soul." I said "Who's soul?" as Lucifer looked confused seeing double people. I said "Well..." Nathex said "Ethan the song." I said "Sam, Dean, Cas, Misha, Jensen, Jared." they replied "Yeah." I said "Here" as I toss all of them a mic. Misha said "What you want us to talk about this?" I pulled out a mic and so did my Nobody. Lucifer said "What...ooohhhhhhhh I'm So scared!" as all of a sudden doppelgangers appeared. I said "Demon Dean, Samifer and Casifer." I said "Fine but first." Lucifer said " **What?!** " as winked and mouthed " _Carry on my wayward son_ ". I said "Hey Lucy Lou get a load of this!" as I used my 3Ds put on multiple songs of " _Carry on my Wayward Son_ " Lucifer said "Ugh what is that?" I said " **Now!** " (Carry on my wayward son- looped) as I try and attack Lucifer but Demon Dean knock me back and landed on my back. I said " _Carry on my Wayward Son_." as Dean and Jensen kept attacking Demon Dean and I caught up and now I see that everyone is fighting each other's double. (1st battle Jensen, Dean and Ethan vs. Demon Dean) I said " **Lets Go!** " as I jump from above but got knock back by Demon Dean and Jensen caught me and said "You ok? You look hurt." I said " **Watch out!** " as I block the attack. Jensen said " **Whoa!** I guess I owe you one." I said "Dean and Jensen you are the only ones who can defeat Demon Dean but here... _**Heal!**_ " as I healed myself and Jensen and Dean said "Thanks Ethan." I said "Now lets do this right!" as we charge at Demon Dean but he quick to even get a attack in. Dean said "Man this Demon is to quick to even attack him." Jensen said "They'll be peace when you are done!" I said "The song is the weakness keep singing and battling." as I used stopza to freeze time but everyone else is unaffected. I said "Dean, Jensen. Carry on wayward son!" as we attack Demon Dean with all we got. I said "Dean, Jensen, **keyblades now!** " as we summon keyblades. I said "Power of light, defeat the darkness." as light beings to surround everyone around me and my thoughts go by of memories of my most memorable events. I said " **Supernatural** **symbol!** " as I charge and create a flame-ring around Demon Dean and created the Pentagram Symbol. I said " **Lets go!** " as Dean, Jensen and I charge at Demon Dean and said "Dean, Jensen." Jensen said "Yeah?" I said "Hold your keyblade up and aim at Demon Dean." Dean said "How is this gonna work? Kid this is your plan?" I said " _Carry on my wayward son, They'll be peace when you are done, Lay your weary head to rest,_ _Don't you cry no more!_ " as the keyblades beings to shine light from the tip of the keyblade. I said " **Now!** " as Dean, Jensen and I, aim our keyblades at Demon Dean and destoryed Demon Dean. I said "One down, three to go. Dean, Jensen go help Sam and Jared with Samifer." Jensen said "And you?" I replied "I'll help Misha and Castiel. **Now GO!** " as we went our seprate ways as I ran towards Castiel and Minsha fighting near the Stage 3 set.(2nd battle- Castiel, Misha, and Ethan vs. Casifer) Misha said "Ouch, he's powerful to even get a attack in. Cas are you ok?" as I see them lying on the ground hurt and injured. Casifer said "So who might you be boy? You can make a good sl-" I said "Sorry Casifer, but you can't hurt me. **I'm** **gonna make you pay!** " Castiel said "Ethan you came to help us?" as I came beside both Castiel and Misha and said "Yes, **_Heal_** and **take this Casifer!** " as I used my magic and flung Casifer towards the wall. I said "Castiel, Misha are ok?" Misha said "Thanks, hey where is Dean and Jensen?" I said "I told them to go help Sam and Jared. Now lets get rid of this Bad ass angelic Demon!" Castiel said "But _how_?" I said "Fly" as I jumped and my dragon wings started flapping. Castiel said "Wha-" as Misha said "Ok, **Castiel lets go!** " as both Misha and Castiel used the wings to fly where I am. I said " **Now charge!** " as I came down and slash at Casifer to weaken him. Casifer said "Your strong boy but can you handle this!" as he pinned myself to the wall. I said stuck to the wall " **Castiel, Misha!** " Castiel said "What we-" Misha said "Listen Cas, he is in trouble no time to ask questions." as Misha came to me and said "What he did to-" I said " **Misha watch out!** " as Casifer came towards Misha but Misha block the attack. I said " _Carry on_ _my wayward son, They'll be peace when you are done, Lay your weary head to rest, Don't you cry no more!_ " as the song made me get unstuck from the wall. I said "Castiel! What's wrong?" as I flew up to where Castiel was just watching the battle. Castiel said "Ethan...your name is Ethan right?" I said "Yeah." Castiel said "I can't do it. Fighting is just wrong. So much **bloodshed** and **death**." I said "I know how you feel." Castiel said "You do?" I said "Now that your in my world, lots of **violence** and **bloodshed** is happening in this reality." Castiel looked at me and said "What makes you so kind Ethan?" as Misha is still fighting against Casifer. I replied to Castiel "My friendly personality is what makes me, who I am and those around me, be it actors, youtubers, or my family and friends. They are all connected to me in here." as I place my hand over my heart. Castiel said "You, made friends with people you haven't met but you feel a connection. I don't understand." I said "You don't have to Cas, Now Lets go help Misha." Castiel said "Yeah." as Castiel throws his keyblade at Casifer and I used my keybow to help giving the blade to fight Casifer and destroy him in one attack. Misha said "Hey Casifer look **over there!** " as Misha also throws his keyblade at Casifer. The impact of the two keyblades and my arrow destroyed Casifer. I said "Now, to Sam and Dean." then I hear in my mind (Ethan we are weaken but still fighting please hur-) I said " **Time to go!** " as we flew fast to where Sam, Jared, Dean, Jensen and Nathex seem injured. (3rd battle- Sam, Jared, Dean, Jensen, Castiel, Misha and Ethan vs. Samifer) I landed with both Castiel and Misha and said " **Samifer!** " as I healed everyone and said " _Carry-_ " Samifer said "Don't say it!" as he throws me towards Jared's trailer. I said "Ouch. Your gonna pay for that Samifer." as I charge straight at him but he snap his fingers and trapped me inside a invisible box. I said "Hey not fair!" Samifer said "Kid life isn't fair." I feel as tough that something is sapping my energy and making me feel weaker and weaker. Dean said "Kid, what do we do?" I looked at the Supernatural actors/characters and said " _Ca-_ " as I fainted. Jensen, Jared and Misha said " **No! Ethan!** Don't worry we coming to **save you!** " Dean, Sam and Castiel said "Hmm " _Ca-_ "... **wait!** " the Supernatural actors said "Yeah?" Castiel said "That song called something on _my wayward son_. I think that what Ethan try to say before all of his energy was drained." Dean said "So Kid wants us to sing huh?" Jensen said "I think he ment for us to sing the actors while you characters can fight for us right?" Sam said "Jensen is right, we fight off Samifer while they **sing!** " as the Supernatural actors start singing " _Carry on my wayward son!_ " as the Characters charge at Samifer. I opened my eyes and said "Dean, Sam, Castiel." as I summon my Blue Destiny and said " _Carry on my wayward-_ " as I feel some energy returning to me. I said " **Ok!**...(think Ethan think...) **...!** " as I broke free from the invisible box. Samifer said " **But how?!** " I said "Now its **time for you to go!** " as I came charging at Samifer and transformed into my _Dragon Form_ for extra damage. As all of us finished Samifer in one slice of the keyblade and dissipated into the air. I said "Wait ouch, ah my soul-" as the Supernatural actors/characters looked as Lucifer is taking the defeated souls of Demon Dean, Casifer, and Samifer but also my soul. I said "Dean...Sam...Cas...I-" as I felt my soul was complete gone. I woke up somewhere in the darkness and said "Hello?" as my voice echoed. I hear someone say "Want to go for round 2?" as I turned around and see Lucifer, Samifer, Demon Dean, Casifer. (Battle 4 &5- (Inside Lucifer's mind) Ethan vs. Demon Dean, Casifer, Samifer and Lucifer. (Outside of Lucifer's mind)- Sam, Dean, Castiel, Misha, Jensen, Jared and Nathex vs. Lucifer). I said "Why want me so badly Lucifer or shall I call you **the Devil!** " as I summon my keybow. (Outside- Supernatural set/trailers area) Lucifer said "That boy's soul gone for good there is no...ugh...Guys its me Ethan!" Jensen replied "Ethan! **Get your ass up so you can fight!** " Lucifer said "Damn you stop...ugh...no...I can't." Misha said "Why?" Lucifer said "Why are you inter-...ugh...I'm trapped inside Lucifer's mind...Please help..." as I used Lucifer's hand to hit himself to make him confused which worked. Dean said "So kid's body is here-" Jensen said "but his soul is _in there!_ " as Jensen pointed at Lucifer. (Meanwhile-inside Lucifer's mind) I said " **Ha!** I can face you but I will be doing this alone." Lucifer said "Ha you one measly little kid." I said "Correction I'm 18, a adult." Casifer said "Well you, are about to face your worst nightmare!" I said " **NO!** I have friends who have my back and helped through my hardships in life. Say what ever you want to say. I still stay true to my friends!" Casifer said "Ha so you are give up your-" I said " **Enough talk lets!** " as I summon _Dragon form_ and with it my _Dragon **Frostbite**_. Lucifer said " _ **Wha-what is that?!**_ " Casifer said "It looks like a Dragon?" Samifer said "Dragons come on" as I transformed into a Dragon. I said "Hello boys, **ready to get burned!** " as all three Lucifers looks scared and terrified. (Meanwhile-Outside Lucifer's mind) Sam said "What is going wrong with Lucifer?" as they see Lucifer hitting himself in the head cause of me. (Meanwhile-Inside Lucifer's mind) I said "Ready to get **toasted and roasted!** " as flames come out my eyes and surrounds my keyblades. Casifer said "Um, its ok we can-" I said " **Enough!** " as Casifer, Samifer, and Lucifer looked terrified at my _Dragon Form_ and my dragon. As I breath fire and surrounds us. (Outside Lucifer's mind) Dean said "Huh?" Jensen said "What?" Dean said " **Look!** " as a Pentagram symbol appeared on Lucifer's forehead. Sam said "Ethan..." Jared said "Misha, Cas, you cover the air while me, Sam, Dean, and Jensen handle things on ground level." as both Misha and Castiel started flying. Misha asked Castiel "So you see I am the actor that plays you Castiel." Castiel questioned "Why do we fight? I still can't understand and I've been through tons events in the past. I feel like I can't atone for my wrong doings." Misha said as he stopped flying for a second "We fight for our lives and defend our lives. Yeah. I think Ethan's feels the same way. Plus since I'm you but not really. I am the actor who plays you and made you who you are." Castiel said "Yes, but now I feel more sadden and burdened about making the agreement with **Lucifer** plus with **Amara** and **the Darkness** lose. I just feel like I can't, for how much hurt I caused the Winchesters." Misha looked at Castiel and smiled, Castiel is still in a confused look. Misha said "Look those are some of my choices the way you talk, walk, and act, that's all me but the rest of the writers direct me to see how it all plays out." Castiel said "Yes, but its my fault that-" Misha said "That's enough out of you or should I say out me cause we are kinda like the same person." Castiel looked at Misha in a confused look. Castiel said "Its my fault that Lucifer is lose." as Sam, Dean, Jared, and Jensen are fighting in a fast pace combat. Misha said "Listen Ethan needs our help, and-" Castiel finished "we need his. I get it. **Lets go!** " as they begin fighting Lucifer. (Back in Lucifer's Mind) I said "Time portal open!" as I used my keyblade to summon a door behind me while my Dragon Frostbite said " **Go! I will handle them master!** " as I walked through the door. (After defeating Samifer) as I appeared outside Jensen's trailer. I see myself as my soul is being taken but I summon my keyblade and said " **Not anymore!** " as I stab Lucifer with my keyblade and used magic to flung him towards Jensen's trailer. The Supernatural actors/characters looked shocked at seeing two of me. I said "I'm Ethan from what after effect of the soul st-" as Lucifer grabbed my neck. The other me from the past said " **Hey! Let me go!** ". Jensen said "Ethan?" Jared said "but Ethan is right here." Misha said "How is there two Ethan's?" Castiel said "Time travel." Jared and Jensen said " **What?!** " Misha said "Time travel? How is Ethan able to use time travel?" I said "I used my dragon form cause I have the ability to use time travel." as flames surround me and burned Lucifer's hands. Lucifer in a mean tone " **Ouch!** You." as I transformed into my _Dragon form_. Past me said "Lets help him, **I mean me!** " as past me runs towards me and we combined. The Supernatural actors/characters looked more shocked than ever before and I said " **Back to full power!** " as dragon wings appeared on my back and my eyes being to glow a blue flame and breath blue flames. Lucifer said " **You!** " I said " _Carry on my wayward son, They'll be peace when you are done, Lay your weary head to rest, Don't you cry no more!_ " as Lucifer beings to feel weakened then I use my keyblade to slice Lucifer in one slice and Lucifer disappeared for good. I said " **Oh!** Here Jensen, Dean, Mtisha, Castiel." as I hand them a 2nd keyblade (Dean/Jensen obtained- ** _Demonic Mark_ (Mark of Cain)** , Castiel/Misha obtained- **_Angelic Perdition_ ("I raised you from Perdition.")** ) but then the ground starts shaking and I felt someone behind me and said "Xehanort!" as swing my keyblade towards Xehanort evaded my attack. I said "Fine, but your in my world now!" as I snap my fingers and the ground stop shaking. Jared said " **You!** " Dean said "So this is the old man that wants to obtain this ' _Kingdom Hearts_ '." Jensen said "Um guys, I think we are not alone." as Young Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Briag and Isa surrounded us. Sam said "These are the guys you talking about! Ethan got any ideas?" I replied " **Yeah, Fight!** " (Sanctuary plays in the background.) I summon my keyblade and everyone else summoned their keyblades.


	4. Xehanort vs Ethan, and SPN crew

Chapter 3-Xehanort vs Ethan, and Supernatural actors/characters

Xehanort said "I see you brought some friends along with you." as darkness surrounds us and transport us to the Keyblade Graveyard. (Keyblade Graveyard-Fallen keyblades) I said " **Hey, fine! Lets fight!** " but I saw three lights above coming down and I noticed it was Riku, King Mickey, and Terra. I said "Terra, Riku, Mickey." as the Supernatural actors/characters looked confused to see a mouse holding a keyblade. Jared said "Uh what is with the mouse?" Jensen said "Still we need to constraint on our true targets **right now!** " I said "Wait what-" as light surrounded us and transported us back to the Supernatural set as if nothing ever happened but it did. I said "That was Riku, Terra, and King Mickey." Jensen said "Ok who is this king mickey?" I said "Well based on the videos so far that I watch Jared and Jensen may know who Mickey is." Jared and Jensen said " **What?!**..." I said "When someone asked you which Disney Princess you are, Jared was Jasmine and Jared called Jensen Elsa." Dean said "Ok who is the mouse though." I used my keyblade and a holographic image appeared in front the Supernatural actors/characters see a image of Mickey Mouse in his Kingdom Hearts attire. Sam said "Wait this was the mouse that wielded that keyblade." I said "Yes, but also my nickname is Mickey. A friend gave it to me cause the fact is that I'm a huge fan of Kingdom Hearts." Jensen said "Ok?" I said "Look so he is the apprentice to master Yen Sid." Jared said "So how we going get to this "Yen Sid"?" I said "We fly of course." Jensen said "You are forgetting something." I said "Oh yeah! Here." as I used my magic to combine Jared/Sam's and Jensen/Dean's keyblades to transform into the Impala. Dean said "My _baby_ but, how?" I replied "Well I have the keyblades transform into a glider but for you guys I made it transform into the Impala." Sam said "I got shotgun!" Jared said "Well, me and Jensen will sit in the back ok?" Dean replied "Sure. Wait how is my Impala going be able to fly?" I replied "Here." as the Impala's wheels start to hover." Dean said "What! Ok? Is my baby still gonna be ok?" I replied "Yeah. In fact here I will transform my keyblade to help you out." as I toss my keyblade turned into Blue Racer (a race car/keyblade glider.) and hopped in my driver seat and looked across to see the Impala. Misha said "You want me and Castiel go ahead?" I said "No we should all stay in a group, so Misha, Castiel, jump into my car." as both Misha and Castiel flew into my Blue Racer. Castiel said "Neat car." Misha said "Can you drive this thing?" I said "Yes." Dean said "Well thanks for the upgrade on my _baby_." I said "No problem. Now we need to get back there!" Jensen said "Yes but how?" I used my keyblade and open a portal to the outside. Dean said "Whoa there cowboy if you don't then-" I said "Its fine. **Now lets go!** " as we speed through the portal and made it out of the " _Real world_ " and our cars enter space mode to be safe. Sam said "Wow now this is cool." Dean said "Wow oh wow." as I used a communication device on my car. I said "So like the new upgrades now Dean?" as they a digital communication panel on the front window. Dean replied in shock "Wow thanks for the upgrade to the Impala." I said "Sure no problem. Ok so are next world is the Mysterious Tower. I think that is where Master Yen Sid is there." as we drive off to the Mysterious Tower. (Mysterious Tower)- We landed but as soon as touched ground I hear someone followed us here. I said "Stay on your guard. I sense someone followed us here." then I hear a voice and said "Well long behold its me." as Casifer appeared and grabbed me by the neck. Dean said " **Kid!** " Sam said "Hold on." Jensen said " **We got to help him!** " Jared said " **On it!** " but Casifer tosses me towards the wall of the tower and said "Oh, you are gonna be a kid and stay right-" I said "Not on your life!" as I used my _Dragon form_ to burn Casifer's hands but it doesn't effect him. I said "! I got to do something." Casifer said "Oh **you are gonna regret doing that!** " as darkness surrounds me and Casifer. Dean said " **Darn!** " Castiel said "How we are gonna get to the tower with this in the way." as they see that the darkness blocked the doorway to the tower. (Dark Barrier-Mysterious Tower) I said " **Guys! Help!** " Casifer said "They can't help you any more boy. Now you are gonna pay for what you try to do to me!" as he slowly walks towards me. I summon my keybow and said "I can fight you ranged or close-combat. I will still have the advantage here Casifer!" as Casifer looked at in a devilish smile. (Outside-Mysterious Tower) Jensen said "Great, kid is in there all alone with no aid from us." Dean said "So what we gonna do? Kid is in there all alone with that Casifer look alike!" Castiel lamented "Yeah, it was my choice and the only choice to save Sam from becoming his vessel again." Dean said as he placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder "I'm glad you told us, but willing for you to become a vessel, **what were you thinking?!** " Castiel replied "I wanted to be there for the battle and but I had no other choice because he is the only one who can stop the darkness." Dean said "Cas, why?! Look, we are gonna save you and put **the devil on ice** and **destroy the darkness**." Jensen said "Dean, look he had no other choice cause if Lucifer gets out-" Dean finished "All hell would break lose. I know, so any ideas?" Misha said "Huh, I feel bad for Ethan." Jensen questioned "Why?" Misha said "Remember in some of our panels **(mostly Misha's)** talking about my childhood and how I was picked on." Jensen said "Yeah, India Russia speaker." Misha gave Jensen a annoyed look. Jared said "Come on now you two stop fighting and try find a way to save Ethan and fast!" (Meanwhile-Dark Barrier-Mysterious Tower) I summon my two keyblades then switch to the keybow to try to do some range attack but he keeps blocking and dodging my attacks. I said "*sigh* Why can't you just get defeated! Casifer even though you are Castiel's "Darkness" in my thought. I will-" as Casifer came up close to me and said "You still can't handle the darkness? Well you are, your out of luck cause we will destroy you." I said and summoned my Harry Potter wand " _Stupidfy!_ " as I cast the spell at Casifer. Casifer said "Ouch, **What?!** How are you able to cast magic even without a keyblade!" I said " _Fire!_ " as I summon my keyblade in my second hand. I said "Now time to get this darkness out!" as I summon my keyblade and light starts to emit from it. (Meanwhile-Outside Dark Barrier-Mysterious Tower) Jensen said " _ ***sigh*** _ Well that kid had something that we can all learn from him." Jared agreed and said "Yeah, something about him make people be kind to one another." Castiel said "So uh-Huh?!" Dean said "What is it Cas?" as Castiel pointed at the dark barrier and see a small glimmer of light. Sam said "He is still in there all by himself." Misha said "Yeah, I really want to talk about who he is and why he so kind to his friends, plus people he doesn't know but will meet in the late to near future." as the light dispelled the barrier. I said "Casifer had to-" as I see Casifer vanished when the light was emitted from my keyblade. The Supernautral actors/characters gave me a hug, and Jensen said "How did you?" I said "It comes from the heart. For me, my family and friends are close to me and now you too as well." Jared said "Yes, but even though you never met anyone you still feels like we know you now and will see in the near future." Misha said "Ethan, I can relate to how you feel but your emotions are different from mine." I gave Misha a big hug and a tear runs down my face and said "Thank You. All of you. I still haven't met you and you haven't met me." Castiel said "So these human emotions, I can see why people have _faith_ and _trust_ in each other just like you, Sam and Dean." Dean said "Yeah, ..." I said "What's wrong Dean?" Dean replied "I know me and my brother are, but how you make everyone that you haven't met as friends." I said "Well in my way of thinking is because of my kind personality to everyone that I know or will know later on." Dean said in a confused tone "Ok? so now _can we go **now!**_ " I said "Yeah come on follow me." as I lead the Supernatural actors/characters in the Mysterious Tower.


	5. Supernatural World in Danger!

Chapter 4- _Supernatural_ world in Danger!

(Mysterious Tower-Top floor) As we walk in Master Yen Sid said "Hello, so you are looking to protect both your world and it seems that another world is in danger." Dean said **"What! Where!"** Sam said "Dean, you should calm down." Yen Sid said "Well it involves Dean, Sam, and someone named Castiel?" the Supernatural characters said **"That's us!"** I said "Master Yen Sid can we get the location of the character's world!" Castiel said "First your world and now ours!" Jensen said "Ok take it easy Cas. We need to close these 'keyholes' in order to save that world. Am I right grampa?!" Yen Sid gave Jensen a annoyed look and said "Yes, indeed both the real world and the world where this Sam, Dean, and Castiel are." Jared said "So what we have to do?" I said "Ok we should all go together." Dean said "Look here, we aren't from your world, we get that but how is our world under attack." we thought for awhile and I said " **!** Guys its Lucifer. But I don't know how to defeat Lucifer." Jensen said "Yeah with Demon Dean." Sam said "Lucifer controlling me." Castiel said "Also controlling me as well." Misha said "So both our worlds are in danger correct?" I said "Yes, but we still haven't closed the keyhole in my world." then a holographic video appeared on my watch and I made it full screen for everyone to see. It was Sora and the others still fighting with my pokemon. Sora said "Ethan, we some help...get back...Luci-" as the video goes to static. I said " **Sora!** " Dean said "It seems like your friend is in danger." I said "Wait a second we also were facing Xehanort until some sort of light sent us back to the Supernatural set." Jared said "Yeah, but what's important our world and their's world." I said "Ok, so we need to split into a group but we all still need to be together." Dean said "Fine, let's go! Sam, Cas." Castiel said " **No.** I want to, these people and their world is more important than ours right now!" Dean said "Ok, but are you sure to travel with our real life counterparts." Castiel nodded yes and turned to me and said "Ethan, you are the leader." Dean looked shocked and said " **Wait so you want him to be the leader?!** **Are you serious?!** " Castiel said "He is the only who can tell us about their world and I feel we should help them." Jensen said "Thanks Cas." Dean said "Well fake me agrees." Jared said "Yes, I agree to help as well." Misha said "I'm in!" Dean said "Well if makes fake me agrees then I'm in." I said "Ok, so lets travel back to our world, still Sora and the others then go to our (" _Real_ _world_ ") world then we can work on saving your world Sam, Dean and Castiel. I'm glad that you are with me on this journey." Yen Sid replied "You all should get going now there are worlds to save." as ran outside to summon our Cars/Keyblade Gliders to travel back to where Sora and the others are. Dean said "So your world is more important than ours why?" Jensen replied "Well in our world its dangerous to have monsters running around in the streets but we need to help Sora first then we go to our world and then yours. Ok Dean?" Dean smiled and said "Sure, Hey um Jensen is that correct?" Jensen replied "Yeah." Dean said "What's your world like when we return to it?" Jared said "So Sam, I'm glad to meet you but why are you making yourself not 'see the light' while Dean does?" Sam replied "I mean yeah I don't, us having the reasoning to have Castiel join us cause he willing let Lucifer control him just as he did to me." Misha said "So yeah, the human world is so awesome and exciting with lots of fun event or places to go." Castiel looked at Misha and said "I don't understand why am I feeling so sad inside?" Misha replied "Maybe cause of the deal made with Lucifer. I know the Winchesters don't want to see you doing anything that can ruin the world, yours world and ours." I said "Well should we help Sora first or save Earth which is mine, Jared, Jensen and Misha's world?" Jensen said "That Sora kid seems like he can handle with that world, but someone has to help him while we are saving our own world." I thought for a moment and said " **...!** I have just the person." as I used my watch to transmit a message. I said "Kairi, Sora needs help saving Traverse Town while me, and my other friends will help save our world and theirs. Ok bye." Dean questioned "Who is this Kairi?" I replied "Well, Kairi as some people _**(including myself)** _ think she might be Sora's love interest." Sam said "So Sora is like in love with Kairi?" I said "Well...some people thinks its Riku as well..." silence filled the room. Jensen said "Wait so why Riku?" I replied "Look, its like **_Dean/Castiel_** or _**Sam/Castiel**_ or even _**Dean/Cas/pie**_.-_-" Jensen looked shocked at what I said and looked at Dean, Sam, and Castiel. I said "Yeah, um can we move on?" Jensen said "Yeah..." Jared said " _ ***sigh***_ So when we are finished in our world should we help our characters save there world?" I replied "Yeah, Jared after we save our world we can your characters' world." Dean said "Yeah, thanks Ethan." Jensen turned to Dean and said "Hey Dean, you will save Cas and defeat that darkness." Castiel said "Ethan, you taught me more about the human world and these human emotions and your world of course." Sam said "It's my fault and its true that I'm Lucifer's vessel. _***sigh***_ " Jared looked at Sam and gave a pat on the shoulder. Sam said "Thanks uh Jared? right?" Jared said "Yeah. Hey cheer up like what Jensen said you will save Castiel and destroy the darkness." Dean said "The mark of Cain." Jensen said "Yeah the darkness that was controlling you, Dean." Misha said "Can we get going our worlds are in danger and we are talking idly by." I said " **Right!** " as we run into our Cars/Keyblade Gliders and set a course to the " _Real World_ " ( _Earth, Present Day_ ). I said "Ready to hit hyperspace." Dean said " **What?! Hyperspace!** " I said "Yeah. **Here we go!** " as I press a button that said 'Hyperspace' and we begin to warp travel to my world. Dean said as we are in Hyperspace **"SO THIS IS THE QUICKKKKKKKESTTTTTT WAYY TO YOUR WORLD?!"** I replied **"YES, SO BE READY!"** as we appeared in front of my house. I said "I'm home." Dean said "Wait this is where you live?" I said "Yeah, and if your wondering if the apocalypse has or will happen in our universe. The truth it never happen or will. **(I hope...)** " Dean said "Tell me kid so is this universe is different from ours?" I replied "Yes and no. Since it does take place in the United States but we never had these leviathans aren't real in our world but some supernatural beings are in our universe." Sam said "So your saying that your world and our world is somehow connected to each other but why?" I said "Can I just talk to Jared, Jensen, and Misha for awhile." as I pulled the actors aside while the Supernatural characters talk to each other. Jensen said "What is it Ethan?" I replied "Look I think Crowley is working with Xehanort and Lucifer somehow." Jared said "Wait Crowley?" Misha said "So why Crowley..." I said "Hello earth to Supernatural actors, our world and their world is almost similar." Jensen said "So if Crowley is working with this Xehanort... did I get that right?" I said "Yes, so Crowley might know about you guys but the actors Mark Sheppard and Mark Pellegrino." Misha said "So you want those actors to **help us?!** " Jensen said "You do know about the characters they portray in our TV show _Supernatural_? Right?" I nodded yes and said "But hey lets tell the characters is it ok if we bring a few more people but..." Dean said "Hey Ethan so this is your room." as they walked into the house and went to my room. I said " **Yes!** " Dean said "What is it, Ethan?" I replied "Ok everyone in my room now!" as we sprinted in the house and went to my bedroom. I said "So listen Dean, Sam, and Cas um..." Dean looked at me and said "Something the matter Ethan?" Jensen said "Listen Dean, kid here wants to bring some more people to help us." Sam said "Sure who is joining us." Jared said "Please don't get mad at him cause-" I said "I'm bringing the actors who play Crowley and Lucifer (Mark Pellegrino)" Dean gave me a confused looked and said " **So you want to bring Crowley and Lucifer to help us?!** **Are you nuts?!** " I said "No, and its the actors who play them even though you might get mad seeing both Lucifer and Crowley." Jensen said "Please don't be mad at Ethan. It was his idea and with some extra hands to help us in the fight." Dean said " _ ***sigh***_ Fine we won't kill them." I said "Honest." Dean, Sam, and Castiel looked at each other then at me and said "We promise. Honest." I smiled and said "Thanks. Now I need to make keyblades for them as well _***sigh***_ " Dean saw a notebook with the keyblades sketches that I draw for my fan fictions. I said " **Wait!** " Dean said "These are the keyblades that you gave us." I said "Look its ok if-" Dean said "Kid even though its just a drawing your designs for each sword is unique to the person that you are putting in your story." Jensen said "Hey Dean, let me have a look at that." as Jensen took the notebook and skim through the sketches of the keyblades. Jensen looked at Jared and Misha then at their character counterparts and finally at me and said "Ethan." I said "Yes?" Jensen replied "These designs are cool even though you can only sketch you still have a unique way of designing-" as Jensen summon his _Demonic Mark_ and finished "these keyblades." I looked at Jensen and said "But-" Jensen said "Hey listen to me ok, I don't want to see you putting yourself down ok?" I looked up at Jensen and gave him a hug and said "Yeah your right Jensen, I shouldn't put myself down and prove myself since I was born the year of the lion and in Chinese zodiac, I'm the year of the Ox. Brave, Strong, Kind, and Caring." Jensen looked at me and said "That's right and don't you forget that Ethan." Dean and Sam looked at Misha in a confused look. Dean said "Wait your were killed by Virgil. **How are you alive?!** " Sam said "Yeah, Gen said you were stabbed." Misha looked shocked and embarrassed then said " _Yeah_ , but that was a alternate reality me. I mean sure it looked like me but that was a different version of me." Dean said " **Listen here!** " as Jensen held Dean back and said "Look that was just a fake Misha. The one with us right now is the real deal so calm down." Dean began to sit on my bed and said "Yeah. Sorry." Misha smiled and said "Hey its the truth though even though your our character counterparts we are still similar in someways." Castiel looked at Misha and said "So you, I just want-" as a tear ran down Castiel's face. I said "Cas, I feel the same way." as I walked up to Castiel and gave him a hug and Castiel hugged me back. Sam said "Wow, Dean I-" Dean said "Hey, we still promise to save Cas right?" Sam nodded yes and Dean said "Cas, we will save you." as his face turned to me, Castiel and Misha. Misha looked at Dean and said "Castiel really wants to make up for the mistakes that he made in the past." Dean looked at Misha and said "Yeah, and we should cut him some slack for doing those actions in the past. Sam?" Sam said "Yeah?" Dean replied "We will kick this darkness and return it to where it belongs. Back in Hell." Castiel said "Dean." as Castiel smiled at Dean. I looked at both the Supernatural actors/characters and said "Well, I should bring the other actors that I said I would to aid us in this journey." Jensen, Jared, and Misha smiled and looked at me. I said "All right. Hands in." everyone looked confused about what I said. I said "Hands in. we are gonna go as a team together with the knowledge from the characters to the bravery of the actors and to the kindness in my heart." as everyone put their hands in and I said " **Lets Go!** " as we summon our keyblades and head back outside my house. I said "Oh here" as I held my necklace and magic begins to surround the Supernatural actors/characters. Jensen said "What did you do to us?" I replied as a blue flame surrounds me "Your dragon forms so you can fight as a dragon with a tamed pet dragon." Jared said " **Are you serious?!** " I nodded yes and said "Come on now we got to find that keyhole to seal the heartless from this world." Dean said "Neat power you got there kid." I said "Thanks Dean." as we sprint around my hometown. Dean said "One question." I said "Yeah?" Dean said "How are we able to summon these so called 'Keyblades'?" I replied "Well this is a story so _reality_ still exists but everything else is just pure imagination." Jensen said "You know you just the _fourth wall_ there Ethan. Ok here is the deal reader we just went through a lot of things but keyblades?" I said "Hey its for my Kingdom Hearts gamer side of me. Ok Jensen." Jensen said "Then what about us?" as Jensen points to themselves and their character counterparts. I said " _ ***sigh***_ I just got interest into the Supernatural TV show so that's why you guys are here." Dean said "Ok." then I just remembered something. Dean said "What did you remember?" I replied "I forgot something. Here." as I pulled out some poke balls. Dean said "What are those?" I replied "Pokemon that are tamed to listen to your commands." as I toss the poke balls to Jared, Jensen, Misha, Dean, Sam, and Castiel. Castiel said "Why only one of these so called Pokemon." I said "One for the actor and one for the character." Jensen said "Is there anything else?" I replied in a awkward smile "Uh...Yeah..." as I used my keyblade and pointed it at the characters/actors. Jensen said " **Whoa kid! What are you doing?!** " as magic beings to surround only Jared, Jensen and Sam, and Dean. As I watch this Misha said "What did you to them?!" I replied "Well Misha I gave them a chance to experience one another in each others bodies." Misha said in a shock tone " **ARE YOU NUTS?!** " I replied "This is also part of a trial." Dean said in Sam's voice "Great _another trial_." Jensen said in Jared's voice "What is this so called 'trial'?" Castiel said "What is this trial?" I replied "It a trial to prove weather or not that the Winchester brothers trust Castiel." Sam said in Dean's voice "So this trial?" I replied "This is my trial." ' _Jensen_ ' and ' _Jared_ ' looked at each other in a confused look. I said "Hey, its my story and the trial is called _The Winchester trials_."


	6. Winchester Trials

Chapter 5-The Winchester Trials and Saving Our Universe

I said "Ok here what's we need to do. We split up into two teams. Jensen, Jared, Dean, and Sam." Dean said in Sam's voice "Yeah?" I replied "You four are in a team. While me, Misha and Castiel will handle another task." Jensen said in Jared's voice "So you want us to fight in each others bodies?!" I said "Hey that's the deal. And if you fail..." Jared said in Jensen's voice "If we fail.." I continued "You will stay stuck in each others bodies for just until the trail is complete." ' _Sam_ ' said "Well, if want us to prove that we still trust Casiel then we challenge to your trial." I said "Ok but first we need save our world then your world." as we walked back to my house but something was glowing from somewhere. It was a keyhole. Misha said "Is this what we're looking for?" I nodded and said "Well everyone ready?" ' _Jensen_ ' said "Is this like you said until the trials are complete. We are staying in each other bodies for awhile." I in a sad yet apologetic tone "Yeah, I'm sorry I did this. Its-" Jared( _Jensen_ ) said "Hey look I hate when you look upset Ethan but you don't need to say sorry. If you want us to experience what its like in each others bodies then I'm fine with it." Sam( _Dean_ ) said "Well Ethan I know you feel bad for putting us in each other's bodies. I kinda like to experience how Sam feels, walks, talks, and acts. I kinda like this idea (Looks at reader in a annoyed look) and no its about the Desitel and Wincest romance so don't even think about what Ethan done to us ok?!" I said "Oh man I forgot to bring Sheppard and Pellegrino to this story." Jared( _Jensen_ ) said "Go ahead bring them but they are going to be shocked about this." Jensen( _Jared_ ) said "Just now you remembered that you forgot two people needed to be here." I said "Hey, I get side track sometimes." Jared( _Jensen_ ) said "Yeah, right!" I felt slightly embarrassed about that topic. Jared( _Jensen_ ) said "Hey, Ethan. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" I smiled and said "Yeah. Yeah Jensen I forgive." as I walk up to Jared( _Jensen_ ) and gave a huge hug. (audience awes). I said "Well we have cameras here to capture the event." Jared( _Jensen_ ) said "Where did you get the camera crew?" I replied "From your TV show." Jensen( _Jared_ ) said "Wait you do know that these people are in danger by doing that?!" I said "They are fine. I put a special barrier so that they can only see us and nothing around them. Plus Anti-enemy proof." Dean( _Sam_ ) said "So they can only see us but not the enemies?" I nodded yes and said "Yeah." Sam( _Dean_ ) said "When ever your ready to bring our actor friends" I said "OH Yeah." as I summon my Blue Destiny (Ethan's Default Keyblade) and flames surround us and now both Mark Sheppard and Pellegrino appeared in front of us. Sheppard said "Hello Moose and Squirrel." Pellegrino said "Um hello. Uh where are we and who are you?" I explained everything so far and needing more help to journey with me and explore the Kingdom Hearts Universe. Pellegrino said "Wait so you put who in who?!" Sheppard said "So Moose and Squirrel are Squirrel and Moose? What the hey is wrong with this story." I said "Ok so I just want you guys to help us out." Sheppard said "How we don't have any weapons to fight with?" as I summon my Burning Soul (Ethan's 2nd Default Keyblade- Based on my Zodiac sign of Leo(Lion)) Pellegrino questioned "What are those weapons?" I replied "Keyblades, ok look I haven't done your keyblades yet but I will get to it." Sheppard said "Who's keyblade your still working on?" I replied "Well on Misha's and Castiel's 2nd Keyblade design. (Looks at the reader) Look I can only sketch keyblades and can't draw like I seen on Deviantart but I based my ideas and bounce my ideas with others and somehow make it work for me since I hate to say this to you reader but I'm a Special needs Student, well was a Special needs Student. Look I only use these stories to relieve some _**stress**_ and _**depression**_. I only use these actors or youtubers like I do in my other stories. I use these people as my stress relief. I can based the keyblade design on other the character that these actors play. I think but maybe I have these voices inside my mind who sound like these actors or youtubers that I know. You maybe thinking 'Are you crazy?' and my answer is 'I don't know' look maybe its a supernatural power that I have to talk these people but they can relieve my stress when ever I feel down and wanting to cry. I can hear them but why can I hear them? I think its the videos that I watched and are able to somehow mind telepathically to talk to all these people (for example: Venturaintale) I felt bad for not seeing any of their videos in awhile but I use them as if they were like my own family to me. I can relate to some of Misha's childhood since I was picked because if you haven't heard of this then you are in for a shock. I have a skin condition known as psoriasis and its all over my body but now since I've been taking (and no this is not a ad for the shot[aka injection in my arm]) humira. That hurt so much that I start to cry sometimes since it stings once its in my system. Sorry about this long talk. Anyways back to the story) Jared( _Jensen_ ) said "Wow that was a long talk." I said " _ ***sigh***_ Yeah but all of that is true and I don't know if I have this mental communication with these people but they came to help me." (Looks at reader again) "Look talking inside my mind and to myself may have other people thinking 'is this for real?' and yet even I don't know about it." Sheppard said "Wow boy um you got quiet a lot of weight on your shoulders." I said "Yeah." Pellegrino said "I hate to break this conversation but don't we need to go somewhere?" I said "Oh great. Now I can't think who should team up with us and team up with the Dean/Sam Jared/Jensen body swap." I said "Well all I can do is wait until the poll is done." Jared( _Jensen_ ) said "pole?" I said "Not that kind of pole. A poll, for voting." Jared( _Jensen_ ) said "Are our wives gonna know about what we are doing and where are we?" Misha said "Ethan?" I said as I used my necklace to bring a holographic live video feed showing their wives "They don't know a single thing." as I show clones of Jared, Jensen and Misha. Misha said in shock "Hold on a sec. A clone of me?!" I said "Yes, (Looks at reader in a annoyed look) and its not the Sims clones that I made in my Sims 4 game but think of it like I used a cloning machine to make it seem that nothing has happened to the actors and their wives. So, wait. Shouldn't we be somewhere before in my house and now we are in some void." as the room stood silent. I said "We still haven't faced the boss yet we are somewhere...! Ah! Hehe sorry reader I forgot to have us use our keyblades to unlock the keyhole but we didn't." as light transports us back to my house in front of the keyhole to seal the world. Sheppard said "Is this what we are looking for?" Pellegrino said "Hmm doesn't seem like much but are we here to take this boss out?" I said "Yeah, still I need to finish drawing your keyblades for you. _ ***sigh***_ " and then all of sudden keyblades appeared in front of Sheppard and Pellegrino. (Sheppard obtained- _**Demon's Deal**_ , Pellegrino obtained- _**Angelic Devil**_ ) Sheppard said "So these are our keyblades?" I replied "Yes, I based it off the characters you play on Supernatural and also Dragons will come to aid us." Sheppard said "Hey, I'm game for this adventure little um." I said to Sheppard "You can call me Little Lion." Sheppard questioned "Little Lion? Why?" I replied "I was born the year of the Lion (August) and since Crowley calls Dean and Sam, Moose and Squirrel. I thought hey Lion works." Pellegrino said "Stalling." I said "Oh right ready?" I said "Wait OK now I know who will come with us." Sheppard said "Who?" I replied "You." Sheppard seemed confused at first but I said "Hey, I just come over here." as Sheppard walk to my side with Misha, Castiel, (I forgot my Nobody) Nathex, and me while Pellegrino joined the Winchesters. I said "Ok now we're ready." as we aimed our keyblades at the keyhole and brought us to the Supernatural set but it feels like we are in the Dive into the Heart. Jared( _Jensen_ ) said "Wait what?" as the images began to disappear and shows a platform with Sam, Dean, and Castiel holding the keyblades I drew, around them there are images of Bobby, Jimmy Novak, and Ruby next to each of the character images on the platform. Sam( _Dean_ ) said "What, where the hey are we?" I replied as the platform begins moving "I told you- what why is this platform moving on its own." as two enemies appear and they are the **Darkside Pureblood** **Heartless** and **Twilight Thorn Nobody**. I said "Um two huge beings. I think we can defeat them." Sam( _Dean_ ) said in shock "Kid look at that thing its huge and compared to us we look like ants to them." Misha looked at Sam( _Dean_ ) in a annoyed look and said "Dean, have faith. Ethan do you know how to defeat these beings?" I replied "Yes, so like we planned." as I jump in the air and blue flames surrounds me turning into my Dragon form and summoned my dragon Frostbite. Sheppard said in shock and amazement of my transformation into a dragon "Wow, Little Lion is stronger then I thought." I said to everyone below me since I was using my own blue colored dragon wings to fly "Everyone come on try it out." Misha said "Wait so if I have a Dragon Form then does that mean-" I finished "Castiel has a Dragon form then yes." Castiel look at Misha confused but he said in his voice "So if I'm an angel but how is he capable of doing that! No Human can ever have the power to use that form." Misha said to Castiel "Hey, its Ethan's story and I think its a cool and awesome idea to have that power plus we get a dragon as a pet and ally." while both Pellegino and Sheppard are still shocked on seeing me in my Dragon form(Reader: Here is why I put dragons in my story because who wouldn't want to have a cool transformation and a Dragon[Yes, **Mythical Dragon** to exact] as a pet and I used names [for example: _**Frostbite**_ \- able to use the powers of _**Water**_ and **_Ice_**.] Plus I thought that name since I remember watching FandomMusical Musical called Frostbite (basically Zombies apocalypse). I looked for dragon names that would go well with the characters and actors to the they portray on Supernatural) Misha said "Well, Castiel" Castiel looked at Misha and said "Yes?" Misha replied "Are you ready for this?" Castiel said "As long I can stay within my vessel. Is that ok Ethan?" as Castiel looked up at me and I replied "Yup, so try it out" Misha said as he jumps in the air and white flames begin to surround him "Well here goes nothing!" as Castiel saw Misha transform before his vary eyes. The white flames surround Misha and turning him with white angelic dragon like scales and Dragon wings that still have the angelic style. Jared( _Jensen_ ) look at Sam( _Dean_ ) and said "Dean are you up to try this?" Sam( _Dean_ ) said "Hell yeah when ever your ready Jensen." as both Sam( _Dean_ ) and Jared( _Jensen_ ) leaping into the air and a dark redish flames surround them and transforming them with light red dragon wings but dark red scales. Jared( _Jensen_ ) said "Now Misha this is awesome. Hey Sam, Jared get up here and try this out its feels weird at first but you will get the hang of flying as a Dragon." Castiel looked at me in confusion as I saw Jensen( _Jared_ ) and Dean( _Sam_ ) jump in the air and a golden flames surrounds them (Hey, Its the only color that I thought to make this not weird.) turning them with lighting yellow color scales and wings. Jensen( _Jared_ ) said "Yeah this is fun and gives us the advantage Jensen." Misha looked concerned at Castiel and I looked concerned about both Misha and Cas. Misha and I flew right to the ground still in Dragon form. Cas looked at me and then at Misha and said "Ethan, I'm afraid of what is gonna to happened." I looked at Misha and back at Cas. (Inside I felt I want to give him another hug cause even though **_[Destiel/Cockles]_** (Yes I know about it but to me. I think that relationship is brotherly for Dean and Cas but for Misha and Jensen, I see them as friends even though they prank each other on set.)) Misha said to Castiel "Castiel, you seemed off so I thought me and Ethan came down and see whats going on?" Castiel looked at me and saw tears draw down my face and said "Misha." Misha said "Yeah." Castiel said in a concern of both me and Misha "Something you want to tell me?" as Misha saw me crying and thought (Ethan, even though we still haven't met I feel bad for you as you do for me about my childhood) as Castiel read Misha's mind and said "Something happened in your past? Is that Ethan is upset and his thoughts are telling me why I still can't understand being human even though now I have my grace?" Misha looked shocked and then smiles he put his arm around me and Castiel. Misha looked at me and said "You ok, Ethan?" as I wiped the tears off my face and said "Yeah, Cas you may not understand this but for me, I was treat badly throughout my years in school (maybe _5th or 6th_ grade up until high school thats when I began to become friends with my teachers and others I met along the way.) cause of my skin." Castiel looked at me in concerned look and said "People laughed at cause of your body image?" I replied "Well its not like that Cas but people thought I was contagious since I began to notice scaling on my skin." Castiel said "What did you do?" I replied "My family and I thought its was nothing until I turned 14 or 15 and it became worse." Castiel said "So you felt shy and scared about the peers around you were gonna make fun of you, am I correct?" I said "Yes, but I used to go to something called light therapy. Its like a contained area where they put you in a round shape machine that sends off something UV radiation." Castiel nodded and said "Did that work?" I replied and " _ ***sigh***_ Yes it did for awhile but now since I've been taking(but missing) a shot called humira." Castiel then looked at Misha and said "Was your childhood similar to what Ethan's told me?" Misha said " _ ***sigh***_ yes, but for me I thought I was cool since I know how to break dance, but I had a sort of-" Castiel said "Body problem like Ethan?" Misha continued "a weight problem and picked on for it but at a convention when I told that story Jared came and gave me a giant hug." I said "Yeah, and I thought 'That was nice of Jared to comfort Misha since I notice he was about to cry.' When I saw that video I felt bad and can relate to how Misha would have felt back then when he was younger." Misha looked at me and held me tight and said "Ethan, I really want to meet you in person and I can relate to you so maybe you can try and cheer me up but if only we can at a convention." I said in a sad yet still happy tone "I wish I could too Misha but here is the thing my family is never lucky when it comes to contest or sweepstakes. I tried so many sweepstakes that I just lost faith in meeting you Misha." Misha looked into my eyes and smiled and said "Yeah, ok I get the fact that you and your family is not lucky but I feel like I really in reality meet you in person." as a tear went down my dragon scaled face. Castiel wiped the tear away and hugged both me and Misha and said "I trust humanity and I trust you understand where I'm from Misha. Am I correct?" Misha said "Yes, look even though your fictional characters in our world but Ethan see us as friends, you and me." Castiel looked me then back at Misha and smiled and said "Thank you for insightful yet friendly banter with both of you. I am ready to try out this ' _Dragon Form_ '." I said "Ok." as Misha and I see Castiel jumped up in the air and instead of flames, light begins to surround Castiel bearing the same dragon tone of what Misha looks like. Castiel said "Even though being an angel having the capability to fly, I'd say I like this new experience." I said "Lets summon our Dragons." as I fly to my dragon and sit on his back. Lights begins to surround the air and massive(and I do mean **Massive** ) dragons start to appear right next to them.(Obtained- Dragons- _**Roseflame**_ [Element of _**Fire**_ and _**Nature**_ ], _**Lightingspark**_ [Element of _**Weather**_ and _**Lighting**_ ], _**Lightshield**_ [Element of _**Light**_ ], (Dragons for Sheppard and Pellegrino)- _**Darkblood**_ [Element of **_Darkness_** ] and _**Twilightstar**_ [Element of _**Twilight**_ ]). Sheppard said to me "Should we give this dragon thing a go?" I said "Yeah, and you too Pellegrino." as Mark Sheppard leapped into thes air and demon red flames begins give his dragon trasformation a hellish style scales and dragon wings. I said "Come on Pellegrino." Pellegrino looked at me and said "Are you sure?" I replied "Yes." as Pellegrino jumped into the air and light and dark flames begin to sourround him and giving his dragon form a angelic/hellish type look of dragon wings and scales. I said "Now the real battle begins." **(Info: Defeat both Twilight Thorn and Darkside.)** I looked Jensen( _Jared_ ) and Dean( _Sam_ ) and said "Sam, Jared order your dragon to attack the Darkside and I'll tell my dragon to attack as well. Use lighting strikes while I use water enhance the damage." as order _**Lightingspark**_ to attack with _**lighting**_ speed and strikes to do 1/3 of the Darkside's HP while Sam(Dean) and Jared( _Jensen_ ) with Sheppard's and Pellgrino's using both dragons to use _**fire**_ and _**light/dark**_ type attacks to damage causing the Twilight Thorn to fall on the but when Jared(Jared) tried to attack until bright light shines and then all of sudden we chained to the air (Its the boss battles when Sora faced the Darkside during the tutorial in Kingdom Hearts 1 and for the Twilight Thorn same tactics for facing the boss in Kingdom Hearts II.) Jared( _Jensen_ ) said "Wha-what the hell is going on? I was about to attack that thing until this light blinded us and now where here." I said "Look in this boss battle, I based it off Kingdom Hearts II with Roxas facing the Twilight Thorn. I know we don't have reaction commands like in the game but you have to be care-" as the Twilight Thorn grab me. I said in pain "Ouch! I know what to do and I know why the Twilight Thorn will only attack me." Sam( _Dean_ ) said "So it thinks that you are this Roxas person right?" I said "Yeah...(Well here goes nothing even though I never played Kingdom Hearts II but I know what to do.)" as Twilight Thorn tosses me up in the air and prepares for a huge attack but as time was in slow motion and saw the right moment to throw keyblade at the attack. I thrown my keyblade attack and when the Twilight Thorn was about to do another attack, I saw the reaction to knock down the Twilight Thorn and summoned back my keyblade and swing at the Twilight Thorn as I fell to ground and my keyblade stuck in the platform until I pulled it out. I said "Ok, now to completely drain its HP. Jared, Sam, order your dragon strike lighting at the Twilight Thorn when its all soaked in water." as I jump up and summon a water sword and everyone looked shocked. Jared( _Jensen_ ) said "What are you kidding me? You can use elements too." I replied as I evaded the attack "Yeah but only the ones related to my dragon or in the Kingdom Hearts games in general." Sam( _Dean_ ) said "Well this kid is more kind and stronger then he looks." as water drenched the Twilight Thorn but also the Darkside. I said "Jared, Sam, NOW!" as their dragon summoned a thunderstorm and I used Thunder magic to attack both beings and suddenly their(Twilight Thorn and Darkside) HP dropped like a stone. As times slowed and light surrounds the platform. I landed so did everyone safe back on the platform. Jensen( _Jared_ ) said "So is it done yet?" then a door appeared. I said "One more thing we to do." Jared( _Jensen_ ) said "Ok what is it?" I replied "Open the door." as the door begins to open and light shines bright like the sun. **(World Saved- "Real world")** As it transported us into another world yet looking like my world but something felt off. As both Dean's and Sam's souls returned to their bodies. Dean said "Wow that was a epic." Sam said "Yeah. Hey what is happening to Jared, Jensen, Misha, and Ethan?" as lights surround Jared, Jensen(also soul returned to original bodies), Misha, and me begins to transform back into human form except different people. (Two people from _X-files_ while me and Misha transform into Bobby Singer and Jimmy Novak.) I said in Bobby's voice "Well these Idijits are back to normal except look at us." Castiel looked at the newly changed actors and me. Dean said "Bobby?" I replied "I'm not Bobby. Its me, Ethan. The one who gave you the dragon ability." Sam said "Wow. So why did Jared and Jensen changed into two different people while you Ethan changed into Bobby and Misha is Jimmy?" Misha said "Yeah but I get to keep my normal while these three had a voice change." Jared said in Scully's voice "Great now I sound like a female." as Dean was checking out Jared's appearence. Jensen said in Mulder's vocie "Dean, stop looking at Jared. Its creeping me out ok?" Dean snapped backed into his normal reality state and said "Huh? Oh um sorry Jared that I was..-" Jared( _Scully_ ) said "checking me out." as he put his hand to his hip. I(Ethan[ _Bobby_ ]) said "Well its seems like we're back in your world boys." as Sheppard and Pellegrino still with us look at us and then at each other and see why the didn't change into someone else. I said "Look ok. At least now we have backup." Sheppard said "says the Lion who is in a drunk body." I said "Look even though I look like Bobby, its still me and nothing in this world changed except my voice." Jensen( _Mulder_ ) said "OK so did we save our world?" and I replied "Yeah." Jared( _Scully_ ) said "So I'm guessing after that battle we are in Dean and Sam's world. Am I right?" looking a bit confused and slightly irritated when Dean was checking him out.


	7. Its Hunting Time!-Supernatural world

Chapter 6-Its Hunting Time!- _Supernatural_ world

(Place- **Man of Letters Bunker** )  
As we walked into the Man of Letters Bunker, I look shocked and a tad bit tired from fighting. Dean said "Look its ok if you can stay here for awhile." as I start to feel a litte tired as Dean caught me as I was about to fall. Dean said in a worried tone "Whoa, you ok there Ethan." I said "*yawn* Yeah, I guess after all that fighting. It kinda took away my energy." Dean said "Ok Bob- I mean Ethan. I insist that you sleep in my room." Castiel looked at Dean and then back at me. Castiel said "I feel as though Ethan may need some protection while he is asleep." Jensen( _Mulder_ ) said "Yeah, you ok there Ethan?" I replied as I walked to Dean's room "Yeah, just a little tired." Jared( _Scully_ ) said "Wow after that battle some how your energy felt completely drained." Sam said "Its ok if you stay for awhile." Sheppard said "you are forgetting about us?" Dean said "Look Ethan is tired, so its ok for you actors stay here. I just hope no cases will appear.". ( **Dean's Room-Man of Letters Bunker** ) I walked in and saw Misha no Castiel sitting on the bed waiting for me. I looked at Castiel and said "Hey." Castiel said in a calm tone but he felt worried inside like he wants to make sure that I'm ok "Is it ok if I protect you if anyone comes in here?" I said " _*yawn*_ Yeah. Hey um, Cas?" Castiel said "Yeah?" I looked at him and my thoughts ran through me like a train departing from the station (Castiel and Misha look so similar. ***sigh*** I can't help that the fact that Castiel made a pact with Lucifer to use him as a vessel). Castiel said "I hope this won't but I feel like I want to give you something." I said "What?" as Castiel pulls out a angel blade. Castiel said "This is for you Ethan. I made it by hand and somehow the tip of the blade is light blue color. I thought (Ethan's is a nice person just like Dean. I risked everything and still I feel like I wanted to help him, even that Ethan told his story about his past. I feel as I though that I touched his soul.) so here, take it." as I grabbed the blue chrome angel blade and said "Thank you, Castiel." as I hugged him. Castiel looked at me and said "Now get some sleep." as I start to lie down on Dean's bed and my thoughts begin to drift away like sand through an hourglass. (Obtained- _**Angel Blade**_ ). Meanwhile ( **Library-Man of Letters Bunker** ) Misha( _Jimmy N._ ) looked at Dean and said "Why did you let Castiel watch over Ethan?" Dean looked back at Misha( _Jimmy N._ ) and said "Even though he looks like Bobby, I feel as though that I want to protect him." Misha smiled and said "Yeah, he's really nice person. I just hope no one is gonna hurt him." Dean smiled and looked at both Jensen( _Mulder_ ) and Jared( _Scully_ ) and said "Well at least you can help us if any cases pop up." Jared( _Scully_ ) was talking with Sam. Sam looked at Mark Sheppard and Pellegrino in and worried if they were taken by the darkness. Mark Sheppard said to Sam "Look Moose, I get the fact that me and Pellegrino can't be trusted but I think you should trust us for the kid's sake." Pellegrino came by Sam and Jared( _Scully_ ) and said "Hey, its ok if you don't trust us but we are concern is for the kid." Sam said in a apologetic tone "Look sorry if I misjudge you. I think you have a reason to help us with these cases." Sheppard said "Hey Moose no need to apologize. We do want to help the kid. Did he tell you anything about himself?" Sam said "No, when we were in that _'place'_ I saw Ethan chatting with Castiel and Misha was there as well. I saw that Ethan had a concern look on his face like he's been through hell or something." Jared( _Scully_ ) said "Hey maybe we should chat up Misha and asked him was what going on when they were talking to Castiel." Sheppard, Pellegrino, and Sam nodded in agreement. Dean came by to talk to Misha who is on the couch. Dean said "Hey, want something to drink?" Misha( _Jimmy_ _N._ ) said "No thanks." Dean looked concerned then the rest of the team came towards Misha. Jared( _Scully_ ) said "What was your talk about with Castiel and Ethan?" Misha looked shocked but not surprised that they would ask that question. Misha said "Well Jared for one, you know one of the stories about my childhood." Sam said in a confused look "Your childhood?" Jared( _Scully_ ) looked at Sam and said "Look, at one of these conventions in our world someone ask what he looked like when he was younger...after a few minutes I began to notice that Misha about to cry or something. The crowd was laughing at him and I felt harsh that I been treating him badly but we fight and me make up and move on." Sam looked shocked and Dean looked shocked as well. Misha( _Jimmy N._ ) said "Yeah, I even drank liquid acid when I was in high school and also at a event called Burning Man. My friends kinda overdosed me on the liquid acid. I thought to myself ( _Your gonna be ok. Your ok_ ) but I wasn't ok but luckily my father was there to sing to me with his guitar." Dean and Sam looked shocked and Dean put his arm around Misha and said "Wow, could you tell us more about yourself?" Misha continued "Well, when I watch the show Supernatural. I get these nightmares and it just terrifies the hell out of me." Dean saw Misha drew a tear down his face and Jensen( _Mulder_ ) saw it as well. Dean, Jensen( _Mulder_ ), Sam, Jared( _Scully_ ), Mark Sheppard and Pellegrino felt bad for Misha and all came together for a group hug but something or someone was grabbing Jared( _Scully_ )'s butt. Jared( _Scully_ ) said "Who ever is doing that will you please get your hand off of me!" as Sam quickly pulled his hand away and his face turned red in embarrassment. Jared( _Scully_ ) said in a apologetic tone "Oh, Sam. I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable." Sam said to Jared( _Scully_ ) "Look its ok Jared but seeing you like this is kinda creeping me out." as his disguise disappears for a quick moment or two to show that it was still Jared. Sam said "So our world put you in a disguise so no one would notice that its you. Cool. So I'm guessing that Bob- I mean Ethan is safe under the disguise of Bobby." Misha( _Jimmy N._ ) said "Look he thought of Bobby cause he was the only one closest to you boys. However Ethan, put me in this disguise of Jimmy Novak." Dean said "Yeah he looks the same as you." Misha( _Jimmy N._ ) said "Yes but however my outfit changed when we came to this world." as they notice Misha( _Jimmy N._ ) wasn't wearing Castiel's trench coat but a black business suit. Dean said "So with that out the way. I want some pie." Sam said "Dean it too dangerous and besides it, I think that a temporal rift is here so I thinks ok for us to go back to their world and grab some food ok Dean?" Dean said "Yeah, sure. Wait wouldn't they notice that we're are not Jared and Jensen." Jensen( _Mulder_ ) said "Have you seen what we look like now they wouldn't recognize us so its you, Sam, and Misha is ok if you tag along with Sam and Dean?" Misha( _Jimmy N._ ) said "Even though I look like this, the crew and cameramen will still recognize that its me." as the three of the them step through the temporal rift. Dean said "So what is is keeping this rift open to your set?" Jensen( _Mulder_ ) said "Maybe cause of our keyblades and the fact is that we're not from this world so that is why this rift is here." Dean said "Make sure no else sees. OK? and keep it hidden." as the temporal rift disappeared. Meanwhile ( **Dean's Room-Man of Letters Bunker** ) I said in my sleep "Misha...Dean...Sam..." Castiel smiled and sat right next to me. Castiel said "Ethan..." then Jensen(Mulder) came in but Castiel took out his angel black. Jensen( _Mulder_ ) said "Whoa there Cas, its me Jensen." as the disguise disappears for a second or so. Castiel withdrew his angel blade and put it back in his trench coat. Castiel said "Why, did you come here?" Jensen( _Mulder_ ) said "Look Dean, Sam, and Misha went back to get food so I thought I check up on the kid." Castiel looked at Jensen( _Mulder_ ) and said "I made him a angel blade for his protection from anyone who tries to attack." Jensen( _Mulder_ ) looked shocked about Cas making something for someone he barely even knows (Ok so He knows about my past but doesn't know who I truly am. I told myself 'Ethan, you are a writer, a gamer, a sketch artist, or other career you want to be in.' Except I am scared of missing home[get homesick] and I know I haven't met the people in my mind but someday. _***sigh***_ what's the use...I'll never be able to go to college...I'm having social anxiety to people I don't know. The exception is the people that I hear inside my mind.). Jensen( _Mulder_ ) said "Kid is tough but he can seem kind to other people. Even to us but we haven't met him at all." Castiel looked at me and then back at Jensen( _Mulder_ ) and said "I was over hearing the chat that you had with Misha." Jensen(Mulder) looked stunned and said "So you heard about Misha's childhood." Castiel looked at Jensen( _Mulder_ ) and said "I haven't known this but Ethan had heart surgery when he was young but he felt a presence of a angel." Jensen( _Mulder_ ) looked shocked to hear this, Castiel continued "He was asleep throughout the whole surgery. They had to put some sort of metal object a spring in his heart to lower his heart rate." Jensen( _Mulder_ ) said in shock "Wow, kid even brave when he was little. Hey Cas? Who was the angel that he felt?" Castiel smiled and said "Me. Even though he didn't know about your TV show Supernatural, he felt my presence throughout the whole surgery. I protected from hell and raised him from perdition. He felt me and I saw him." Jensen( _Mulder_ ) said "Wow kid was asleep through the whole surgery at a young age. I feel like his life is better somehow." Castiel said "Yeah, I will and forever keep watch over him, like I do with Dean(Looks annoyed at the reader.). If you keep thinking about this whole Destiel thing between me and Dean, well thats not happening not in this story or any stories that he writes." Jensen( _Mulder_ ) said "Hey Cas?" Castiel said "Yeah?" Jensen( _Mulder_ )said "Keep watch over the kid even when we are back in our world. Ok?" Castiel nodded and said "Yes, but how am I gonna if watch over him if I'm in my world?" Jensen( _Mulder_ ) thought for a few hours and said "Well you made him a angel blade, why not use some of your angel magic on Ethan's necklace." as they looked at my Thor's Hammer/Kingdom Hearts necklace. Castiel said "Yeah, ok to give him protection and always think of me and this world. Sam, Dean, and Misha are back by now." as Jensen( _Mulder_ ) smiled and left the room. Meanwhile ( **Dean's Room-Ethan's mind- Man of Letters Bunker** ) I am standing back on my platform but something seems off. I hear a voice "Why hello boy, glad you could make it." I said "Crowley!" Crowley smiled and said "Hey if you want to fight the former king of crossroads and hell then go ahead my boy." I said "No, I can't. I won't do it Crowley and no I'm not gonna fall for your demon pacts cause look what you are standing on." as a demon's trap appears and traps Crowley in place. Crowley smiles and glares at me intently and I said "So, Lucifer, Casifer, and Samifer come out from where your hiding." Lucifer and others appeared next to Crowley and Lucifer said "How you know it was us?" I replied "Well, I can sense a dark aura and know that its you but for Crowley his aura is a demon demonic red color aura." Casifer said "Well this version of Lucifer is ready to fight you." I looked at Casifer and walked over to him. Casifer said in confusion "Uh, what are you doing?" as I transformed in to my Dragon form. Casifer said "Oh that..." I said in a Dragon sounding voice "I hope this doesn't intimidate you cause you are the villains in this world. So I have one thing to say." as they looked at each other in confusion. I said "BYE" as I jumped up and started flapping my wings and aim the keyblade at the platform and light surrounds the platform and begins to shatter but then rebuilds its self as the villains left cause of the blinding light. I said "I got to tell Cas. Huh? what is up with my necklace?" as I looked at my necklace starts to glow and then project a video feed of what I'm seeing. It appears to be in Dean's room and I saw Jensen( _Mulder_ ) talking to Castiel ("So you heard about Misha's childhood." Castiel looked at Jensen( _Mulder_ ) and said "I haven't known this but Ethan had heart surgery when he was young but he felt a presence of a angel." Jensen( _Mulder_ ) looked shocked to hear this, Castiel continued "He was asleep throughout the whole surgery. They had to put some sort of metal object a spring in his heart to lower his heart rate." Jensen( _Mulder_ ) said in shock "Wow, kid even brave when he was little. Hey Cas? Who was the angel that he felt?" Castiel smiled and said "Me. Even though he didn't know about your TV show Supernatural, he felt my presence throughout the whole surgery. I protected from hell and raised him from perdition. He felt me and I saw him." Jensen( _Mulder_ ) said "Wow kid was asleep through the whole surgery at a young age. I feel like his life is better somehow." Jensen( _Mulder_ ) said "Wow kid was asleep through the whole surgery at a young age. I feel like his life is better somehow." Castiel said "Yeah, I will and forever keep watch over him, like I do with Dean(Looks annoyed at the reader.). If you keep thinking about this whole Destiel thing between me and Dean, well thats not happening not in this story or any stories that he writes." Jensen( _Mulder_ ) said "Hey Cas?" Castiel said "Yeah?" Jensen( _Mulder_ ) said "Keep watch over the kid even when we are back in our world. Ok?" Castiel nodded and said "Yes, but how am I gonna if watch over him if I'm in my world?" Jensen( _Mulder_ ) thought for a few hours and said "Well you made him a angel blade, why not use some of your angel magic on Ethan's necklace." as they looked at my Thor's Hammer/Kingdom Hearts necklace. Castiel said "Yeah, ok to give him protection and always think of me and this world. Sam, Dean, and Misha are back by now." as Jensen( _Mulder_ ) smiled and left the room.) I thought ( _Wow, Castiel. Thank you. I think I should tell him what happened in here._ ) as I quickly woke up.( **Dean's Room-Man of Letters Bunker** ) As I quickly woke up and looked at Castiel and said "I have some bad news." Castiel said in shock "Wha-what happened Ethan?" I replied "I think I should talk to everyone." as Dean, Sam, Jensen( _Mulder_ ), Misha( _Jimmy N._ ), Mark Sheppard and Pellegrino walked into the room. Misha( _Jimmy N._ ) said "Castiel, what is wrong with Ethan?" I replied "Bad news, Crowley knows about me and I feel as though that he is sending hell hounds and heartless this way." Dean said "Great the former king of crossroads and hell are after you. Sammy, think this is a case?" Sam replied "Well if Ethan is in danger then its definitely a major case. Where were you when you went to sleep?" I said "My dive into the heart, Crowley was there then I felt the presence of Lucifer, Casifer and Samifer. I think Casifer wanted to fight but I used my Dragon form and flew up into the air and made my platform shine and shatter but it rebuilt it self. I then saw a video of Jensen talking to Castiel and telling him about my heart surgery." as my necklace begins to glows for a second. Castiel said "I used some of my grace on your necklace so that I can protect you even when you are back in your world." I said "Cas, thank you." as I hugged Castiel and a single tear runs down my face but Castiel wipped the tear away. Dean said "So anyone have any ideas?" Jensen( _Mulder_ ) said "Ethan, anything else happened in there?" I said "No, but I feel as though that when we step outside we are gonna be surrounded by hell hounds and heartless. Idea!" Misha(Jimmy N.) said "What is your idea?" I replied "I'll make us look like demons so that Crowley doesn't know that its us but how am I gonna hide?" Sam said "Is there anything you can do to make sure Crowley doesn't see you." I said "Well, I can transform into a dragon but he will know that is me but I can transform into a realistic lion to really scare Crowley." Dean and Sam exchanged looks and so did Jensen( _Mulder_ ) and Jared( _Scully_ ). I said "Look ok? I am the year of the lion in zodiac signs so if I have that sign then I can transform into a lion." Sam said "Are you ready to see what is outside this bunker?" I said "Wait!" as I held my hand out and summoned my keyblade as magic begins to surrounds us in a angelic light and transforms Dean, Sam, Misha, Castiel, Jensen( _Mulder_ ), and Jared( _Scully_ ) into demon beings but it transforms me into a lion. Dean said "Ok? Wait how is gonna be able to talk to us?" I said ( _I can use mental communication between all of you so even though I look like this I can still fight._ ) as we run outside the bunker and see a few demons but tons of heartless surrounding the bunker. Crowley appeared in front of the bunker and seemed confused. Jensen( _Mulder_ ) said in a New York accent "Hey boss looks like those hunter are dead so no need to check this place out." Crowley still confused and said "All right Lucifer bring out 'guests' to our party." as Lucifer showed up with Samifer, Casifer, and Demon Dean. Lucifer said "Where are they?! I know that kid is still here. Well what we have here a exotic lion here." I looked at Jensen in my lion form and said ( _Do something or I'll be a dead lion for dinner._ ) Jensen still in his New York accent "Boss he's ours we found him lost so we stole from a abandoned zoo and he is tamed." Casifer came up to me in lion form but I gave Casifer a lick on the cheek. Casifer said in grossed out tone "Ewe ick ok, I that was gross but yeah Crowley it seems that there is no Winchesters or the actors here." Lucifer went inside and saw 'fake' dead bodies of Jensen, Dean, Sam, Jared, Castiel, and Misha. Lucifer said "Yup those Winchesters are dead as deader than a pancake." Jensen said "So uh boss is it ok if we raid the-" as some thunderstorm zapped a lighting bolt and made the Bunker disappear. Samifer said "Well great there goes the evidence." Crowley said "We don't need that." as he snapped his fingers and all the demons and heartless vanish. Misha said in his Indian Russian voice "Thank we are pleased to know that the Winchesters brothers are dead and that we completed our mission." Crowley looked at Misha confused but ignored it and said "All right so where is Ethan?" I said to Misha and Jensen ( _Uh oh...Think of something say that I was found dead in Dean's room and that he can go on helping Xehanort with his plan to take 'Kingdom Hearts'_ ). Misha said in Indian Russian voice "Uh sir, we also found the boy dead in Dean's room so does that means mission complete?" Jensen looked at Misha then at Crowley and said "Yeah boss, that kid is long gone so you don't have to worry." Crowley gave a angry look at Lucifer and said "Lucifer, I thought we saw the boy alive in his mind." Lucifer also angry said "Well its not my fault that he was killed what he need for this "Kingdom Hearts"?" Casifer said "Well there is still one other vessel that we could take-" I said to Jensen and Misha in a worried tone ( _Oh no! they are gonna go after Sora since I wasn't there wait, I'll have my nobody to fill in my spot so they think that I'm still alive._ ) Jensen said "Yo boss we actually have the kid with us." Crowley said "Oh really? Where is-" as my Nobody appeared next to me in human form. Misha said "Here he is boss like you wanted one kid." Nathex said "Wha-what?" I said to Nathex ( _Look is it ok for you pretend to me? while we try and find the keyhole to this world._ ) Nathex replied in thought ( _Ok. So I'm gonna be you while you and your actor friends find that keyhole and fast!_ ). Nathex said "Oh no! You found me." as his outfit changed into my Kingdom Hearts attire. Casifer said in shock "Wow ok? Yup thats him." Lucifer grabbed Nathex by the arm and they began to walk towards Crowley. Jensen said "So boss is the Mission complete?" Crowley looked at us and thought ( _Nah, those demons don't look like anything to what the actors look like and whats with the accents. Oh well_ ). I said to everyone ( _Great. I know its my fault of putting my-_ ) Jensen said in thought ( _No its plus he can be a diversion if something goes wrong._ ) Misha said ( _Look thank you for using your Nobody as a diversion but where are gonna find the keyhole?_ ) I replied ( _I think its in the Library bunker where the fireplace is._ ) Dean said ( _Ok so its there. Yeah after we came back when that rift closed a angelic/demonic looking keyhole on the fireplace but where is the bunker?_ ) I said ( _Look its only a illusion so that they think that the bunker is gone but we can still go inside._ ) as Lucifer and Crowley vanished with Samifer, Demon Dean and Casifer following them. ( **Hidden-Man of Letters Bunker- Library** ) I said ( _Ok we still need to stay if anyone comes back but I set something on the illusion if its not us its will have a fake message for who ever comes back._ ) as I looked in the Library for the keyhole. ( _Bad news-Ethan_ ) its Nathex. I roared to get everyone's but someone was still outside wondering where did we go? I said ( _Wha-what is it?_ ) Nathex replied ( _I overheard that Xehanort is planning on making a super weapon that can weaken a person's abilities and take the ability to wield the keyblade for you guys if you stay in that form then it won't affect you it only affects you when you are in your normal form so oh no! I have to go!_ ) I said ( _Guys!_ ) Dean said ( _Yeah?_ ) I replied ( _That was my Nobody and says that Xehanort is planning on using some sort of super weapon to drain the person's abilities but I think transformations are not affected but when we look normal I think it will drain you of all of your abilities._ ) Sheppard said ( _Crowley had hell hounds come here and I have the ability to summon and order to have my hell hounds do something for Crowley._ ) I said ( _Good thinking and he will think that Xehanort is sending him more hell hounds to find me and the keyhole._ ) Meanwhile ( **Outside the bunker** ) Casifer is looking at the illusion of the ' _gone_ ' bunker as he walked closer a fake video message appears. Fake Crowley said "Casifer what are you doing here?" Casifer replied "Looking to see if there anything to find." Fake Crowley said "I'm the boss of this world so get back here so we can prepare for our battle ahead." Casifer said in shock "Ok I'll be back" as he vanishes away. (Back **inside the Bunker-Library reading/fireplace area** ) I said ( _Ok so here is the keyhole_ ) Dean said "Sheppard send out those hell hounds!" as Sheppard nodded yes and sent hell hounds to Crowley. I said ( _Crowley is the boss of this world so he won't know that its us so he is gonna be for a shock._ ) as I summon my keyblade in my lion mouth and aimed it at the keyhole as light begins to surround us. ( **Crowley's Domain** )- as we appeared still in our disguise forms. Crowley looked confused as he sees us wielding keyblades. Crowley said "What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna find some recurits for us?" Jensen still in New York accent "Well boss, to tell you the truth-" as Jensen returned to his normal voice "We tricked you!" Crowley looked confused even more and said "Hahaha yeah vary funny playing a prank on me so that I believe that I won and they lost." I said to Crowley through his mind ( _Not so fast Crowley!_ ) Crowley looked shocked when he heard my voice and said "Wait we still have you handcuffed. How can I hear- well who do we have here?" as Crowley came by Sheppard and walked around him and said "well you handsome. Want to join the darkness?" as I gave a sly wink to Sheppard. Sheppard said in my voice "Uh no thank you and in fact I'm fine with these people with me right here." Crowley looked so confused he doesn't even know what to do. Crowley said "Fine then Lucifer lets treat our ' _company_ ' with some fun time." as Lucifer, Samifer, Demon Dean, and Casifer surrounded us but Lucifer angrily said "What its not- why you even called us here? We think that we can use the kid to make you more powerful but its seems you want _play pretend_ and **think that these are the people that we are looking for?!** " Crowley said " **Oh!** Lucifer care to bring out the machine?" as Lucifer snapped his fingers and a demonic cage with Nathex into getting his energy drained but it doesn't affect Nobodies so they should know that. Crowley said "Why isn't your machine working is there a bug in the matrix?" Casifer said "Hmm I don't know." as I said to Nathex ( _Great so it doesn't affect you but pretend that you fainted._ ) as Nathex falls down in the cage. Crowley said "What? Did he-wow I guess kid isn't all that strong." Misha said in his Indian Russia voice "Sir I believe that the machine did work and has already given you his power." Lucifer said "Yeah, maybe all the power is in you right now." Crowley said "Care to join us Lucifer?" Lucifer and others said "Yes." **(Info: Defeat Crowley, Lucifer, Samifer, Demon Dean and Casifer to seal this world.)** I roared loudly as a the earth begins to shake. Jensen and Misha exchanged looks and then charge at Demon Dean and Casifer with Dean and Castiel following them. Crowley summoned walls and blocked off everyone from reaching each other but the walls are breakable. I looked at Crowley in his demon red eyes and said in Lucifer's voice ( _Hey Crowley, You should just fight me since the kid is dead_ ) Crowley got angry and using his gun brought down the walls that were blocking us. As Crowley charges at Lucifer using his gun at a rapid fire speeds. Lucifer said "What I didn't nothing stop!" as I see the HP bars above Crowley and Lucifer's head. I said ( _Goodbye_ ) as I summoned a wall trap that cannot be broken by anything. I said to Sam ( _You and Jared go fight Samifer while I'll be with Misha and the others fighting Demon Dean and Casifer. I also plan on bringing Charlie to help._ ) Sam looked at me confused and said ( _Charlie, she was killed by Eldon Styne and we gave her a hunter's funeral_ _pyre_.) as I roared loud and a beam of light appeared next to me and once the beam of light vanished Felicia Day appeared and said "What? Where? Jared is that you?" as she gave a confused look at Sam [Felicia Day-Joined the party in LARP Attire]. Felicia said "Ok what is going on Jared and where am I and who is this lion?" I replied in thought ( _Hello Felicia, its nice to finally meet a gamer like me._ ) Felicia said "Who said that? Who are you?" I said ( _Look at the lion_ ) as she gives a glance at me. Felicia said "Wait are you this lion? Tell me everything." I said ( _Look no time to talk right now we need to go help Misha and Jensen while Jared takes care of the others._ ) Felicia said "Ok but-" as a keyblade appeared in her hand (Felicia obtained- _**Elven's Grace**_ ). Felicia looked awe struck. I said ( _Look that is Sam, follow me so you can help Jensen and Misha._ ) as we went our separate ways with Felicia following me as the lion running towards Jensen and Misha. Dean said "Charlie?" I said to Dean ( _Sorry Dean that isn't Charlie. Dean meet Felicia Day. She is the one who played Charlie on Supernatural._ ) Dean said to Felicia "Ok who ever you are can you please lend a hand?!" as Dean is struggling with Demon Dean as he is being forced to the ground. As I saw Dean shed a tear when he saw Felicia that reminds him of Charlie. As I help Misha, and Castiel with Casifer while Felicia, Jensen, and Dean handle with Demon Dean. I said ( _Misha you know I brought Felicia Day with me. She is helping Dean and Jensen._ ) Misha said ( _Ok, Hey Ethan why does Dean look upset?_ ) I replied (c _ause he saw Felicia he felt like she was Charlie._ ) Castiel looked at Dean and Jensen and then back at Casifer. I said to Castiel ( _I got an idea! I can alter my voice to sound like Demon Dean for Casifer to fight him then we can go help Sam and Jared._ ) I said to Casifer in Demon Dean's voice ( _Hey Cassie, I bet I can beat you since the kid is dead and since I see you as a wimp Lucifer!_ ) Casifer then came charging toward Demon Dean and knocked him to the ground as Casifer began tussling with Demon Dean. I said to Jensen ( _Look I'll use another wall barrier so that they can't escape and they can knock their Health down to zero while we can help Jared and Sam._ ) as everyone nodded in agreement. As Demon Dean and Casifer and Lucifer and Crowley are fighting we race towards Sam and Jared to help with Samifer. I said as my necklace begins to glows again ( _Hey Jared Sam, we're- huh? What is happening?_ ) as lights begin to surround me and then angel wings appeared on my back of my lion form. Felicia said "Wow this day just get weirder and weirder." Dean said as he came up towards Felicia sobbing in tears "Char-Charlie..." Felicia said "Ethan, look I will talk to Dean while you and the others fight Samifer." as I left to stand beside Jared and roared. Samifer said "A-a lion... _(*gulp*)_ I think I'm gonna-" as I summon a barrier around me, Jensen, Jared, Sam, Misha and Castiel. Samifer said "So who are really? I want to-" I roared again and the ground starts to shake. Jared and the rest charge in with quick attacks and magic as well. As I felt the ground stop shaking and see that Samifer Health is almost down to zero except I need Sam and Jared to do a trinity limit. I said ( _Castiel, Misha go to Felicia and Jensen, you check to see if Dean is ok. I will finish this with Jared and Sam._ ) as I opened a door from the barrier and Castiel, Misha and Jensen ran out to see how Dean is doing. I summoned Jared's Yellow Eyes Curse and said ( _Sam, Jared._ ) as they saw to open spots for them to use their keyblade as both Jared and Sam landed on the sigils. I said ( **Trinity Limit!** ) as lights begins to damage Samifer and instantly K.O. him. We go back out to see how Dean was doing and Dean still to be weeping in tears. Jensen asked Felicia "How's he doing?" Felicia replied "Not good. When he saw me, I saw him crying like he missed someone he knew." as me, Jared and Sam get out of the barrier. I still see that both Crowley and Lucifer and Demon Dean and Casifer are still fighting then suddenly a keyhole appears. Jensen said "Wow so we just had to defeat one of them. That was easy." as I summon my keyblade in my lion mouth and aimed it at the keyhole. As the room begins to light up and the cage disappeared as my Nobody came back to me. Crowley said " **wait! What!** I thought they were working for me." I said ( _No, not really Crowley._ ) as everyone reverted back to their normal form. Crowley said " **YOU!** " Casifer said "How did you lock us in here?" I replied "Oh, I don't know Casifer maybe cause I wanted to trap both of you!" Dean came towards me still crying and sobbing and I said "Dean, shh shh. Its ok Dean. Its ok." as I hugged Dean. Dean looked at me and wiped away his tears and said "Sorry. Ethan, Welcome to the family." as Dean hugs me back as if I was like a brother to him. I said "Well now this world is sealed." (Obtained- _**Carry on my Wayward Son**_ ) Lucifer said "Wait what about us?" I replied "Oh yeah not gonna happen. Come on Supernatural crew lets go outside". As we left Crowley's Domain and the other trapped in the barriers. ( **Outside-Man of Letters Bunker** ) As we stepped through the door from Crowley's Domain it transported us in front of the Man of Letters Bunker. Dean said "Well thanks for saving our world. We should-" I said "NO!" as I came running towards Dean and hugged him and said "No, I want you guys to stay with me on this journey. Plus you can discover new worlds with us." Castiel said "Um Ethan?" I said "Yeah?" Castiel said "Why do still have angel wings on your back?" I felt the wings on my back and my angelic wings have a sea blue coloring to it. Jensen, Jared and Misha are shocked to see me have these angel wings as they disappeared. Dean said "Where they go?" I replied "Its like my _Dragon Form_. I can summon it at any time." Dean said "Hey um, Ethan want to ride in the Impala?" I said in excitement " **Yeah!** " I continued "First let me summon my Blue Racer" as I toss my keyblade up in the air and it transformed into a race car. Misha said "Hey, Jared, Sam, why don't you drive Ethan's car while me and Castiel sit in the back seat." Sam nodded and went to my car and I walked towards Jensen and Dean. Jensen said "Wait how are we gonna drive this back into space?" as Jensen looked at the normal Impala. I said "Even though you didn't toss your keyblade like I did but it will still grant access to fly so don't worry." as I sat in the back seat of the Impala. Jensen sat shotgun and Dean is driving while in my car Sam is driving, Jared is in shotgun and Misha and Castiel are in the back seat chatting. Dean said "So what music do you want on Ethan?" I smiled and replied " _Carry on my Wayward Son_ , by Kansas." as Dean found a channel playing " _Carry on my Wayward Son_ ". Dean said in a nervous tone "Um Ethan you do know that I have a fear of flying too high in the air?" I reassured Dean and said "Its your car Dean and besides it has an autopilot." as Jensen saw a button near the passenger's side A/C. Jensen said "This button? Dean." Dean still in nervous "Y-yeah, sure go ahead." as Jensen pushed the Autopilot and the car began to fly off from the Supernatural world. Dean let go of the wheel and saw the car was driving on its own. Dean said in a sigh of relief "Phew, so now Ethan. Is this new to you?" I questioned "What thing?" Jensen said "Um having people join you on your journey?" I replied "Oh yeah. I been in musicals, and so many others worlds." Jensen said "Musicals?" I said "Oh, yeah...I guess I should tell you this." Dean said "Tell us what?" as a holographic communication appeared in front of me. Misha said "Yeah, tell us?" Castiel said "I'm quiet interested in this ' _Musical_ ' that you speak of." I showed everyone a youtube and Dean said "Wait how are you are able to get wi-fi?" I replied "Oh I installed a wi-fi signal so that you have to worry about internet." Dean whispered to Jensen "Kid smarter then he looks." as I clicked on Fandom Hearts. I pulled up mobile cameras in both cars. Everyone looked shocked and how simple it is to install any electronic needs. Cas and Misha looked at each other then at me. Castiel said " 'Fandom Hearts'?" I said "Oh yeah some people from Ontario,Canada made musicals and sketch shows. I mostly got interested in this musical cause-" everyone yelled "of **KINGDOM HEARTS!** We get it ok." as the music starts playing the intro and I said "Oh this song is called Falling." Misha looked confused so did Castiel and said "Falling?" I sing "I'm falling, I'm falling which way is down. I'm falling, I'm falling when will my feet touch ground. I'm falling down." as I paused the video and said "Well thats a musical Castiel. Its a group of people referencing any type of media like video games or TV shows." Castiel noticed I was looking down all of sudden. Jensen looked at me and said "Hey buddy are ok? you seem it down. I starting to get worried about you Ethan." I looked at Jensen and Castiel then said "This season. Season 11. It hit me hard to see Castiel take Lucifer into his vessel. It pains to me see that I just hope that Dean and Sam will save Castiel." Sam and Dean looked at me. Dean said "Hey Ethan. I promise you that we will save Castiel." Misha said "I also felt like you like Castiel as a favorite character in Supernatural. I'm sorry, Ethan. I just wanted-" I finished "to try something new. I get it but when I look at you Misha." Misha said "Yeah?" I replied "I feel a part of me wants to confort Castiel after all he has been through from being human to a leviathan to a god then back to being an angel." as my necklace glows and Castiel sit beside me in the Impala. Castiel gave me a nice warm hug and smiled and said "I been through a lot and I see why this season hurt you Ethan. I don't about the emotional aspect of human feelings but I feel like-" as I gave Castiel a hug and Felicia Day was in my car now since the necklace transported Castiel to the Impala and brought Felicia Day to my car. Felicia Day said "Look I'm sorry Dean that I look like this but I didn't mean to bring back old memories of Charlie." Dean smiled and said "Hey um no problem uh-" Felicia Day said "Oh you call me Felicia or Charlie. Again Dean I'm sorry memories of Charlie Bradbury." Dean said "No problem. I'm sorry about crying back there when we were in my world." Sam then got a reading from somewhere and said "Hey guys, I think I found a case!" Dean said "What is it Sammy?" Jared said "It seems that this world has heartless here like before and some old witch is keeping some girl locked up in a tower." Jensen said "Wait a girl locked up in a tower. Ethan does this sound familiar to you cause it does to me and Jared." I thought for a few moments (Girl locked in a tower. Witch that is evil and causing the heartless to appear and I bet that we get to meet Flynn Rider there as well.) I said "Ok lets go!" as we set course for the world of Tangled.


	8. Dean plus Pie equals Frying Pan

Chapter 7- Dean+Pie= Frying Pan to the face (Based on Deviantart- I See the Pie by NaSyu)

(Tangled- **Outside Towe** r)(Appearance change to a disney style)  
We landed in open field of grassy terrain and a waterfall behind a tower. Sam said "Hmm, I think we're here." as our vehicles vanished. Dean and Jensen smelled something coming from the tower. Dean said in excitement " **PIE!** " as Jensen and Dean rushed to the tower and start to climb it. I said to Castiel "Castiel, can you go inside to see if Jensen and Dean will be ok?" as Castiel immediately vanished into the tower. Sam, Jared, Misha and I rushed towards the tower. Sam said "Dean, get down from there your are going to get yourself hurt." Dean said "No, way Sammy I'm going for it." Jared said "Now come on Jensen is this how you want Dean to see you?" Jensen replied "Not in a million years **J-Pad** , I'm going get this Pie and me and Dean are gonna like it." I whispered "Well your not gonna like what is gonna happen to you." Jared looked at me and said "Why?" I replied "When they go up there someone will hit them with a frying pan." Sam said "I'm going after them." as Sam starts climbing the tower and Jared follows him. Misha looked at me and said "A frying pan? really?" I said " ***sigh*** Yes a frying pan and get this we are in a movie right now is called Tangled. A Disney remake of Rapunzel." Misha and I summon our angel wings and start to fly towards the tower. As Sam and Jared made it to the top. Dean and Jensen are already inside. Jensen looked at Dean and said "lets go." as they walk towards the pie then " **Bang!** " as both Jensen and Dean are knocked out. I said to Jared and Sam "Get down." as me and Misha flew beside them. I said "Shh go hide!" as I used magic to make us invisible. Misha said "Where do you get all these spells from?" I said "Quiet." as we here talking and I flew up to see that Jensen, Dean, and someone in a blue vest, leather pants and boots with a white shirt ( **Flynn Rider** ). I said "Sam, Jared, stay down." as I hear "So are you here for my hair to cut it?" Jensen said "Look lady me and the guy tied next to me are just here for the pie." Flynn said "So do often get into these messes?" Dean replied "More often then not. We face um-" I spoke to Dean in thought ( _Don't tell him that you are from another world._ ) Dean continued "um we somehow got lost in the woods and found this tower." the girl said "Then why are you here and who is this guy in this outfit?" as she pointed to Castiel with Pascal on his shoulder petting him. Castiel said "This creature is vary intelligent and cute. Mind telling us your name?" the girl questioned and said "You tell me yours first." I flew in and help Jared and Sam inside as Misha followed behind them. I used magic to make ourselves visible and said "Hi." the girl ( **Rapunzel** ) looked shocked to see more people inside the tower. I said "Whoa take it easy, we are friends not enemies but I have a feeling that someone will be here soon enough." Rapunzel said "Who are all of you?" I said "Hello my name is Ethan and these people are Jensen, Jared, Misha, Sam, Dean, and the one that was petting Pascal is Castiel." Rapunzel questioned "So are you guys from here? Oh let me untangle your friends." as she unwinds her hair but one person is still stuck to the chair. Flynn said "Are you forgetting someone?" as he looked at us. Rapunzel hands Dean the pie and says "Here you go. Go ahead I want you to have it um Dean and Jensen is that right?" Dean said "Yes." Flynn said "Hello earth to people still one-" Rapunzel said "I'm still mad at you but I will untie you unless take me to these things that appear every year on my birthday." Flynn said in unwitty tone "Oh you mean the floating lanterns." Rapunzel said "Floating lanterns, so that what they are. I will give your bag back unless you bring me to see those floating lanterns." Flynn said "Why I be happy to bring you to these floating lanterns unless these kind people will join us." I said to the Supernatural actors/characters (Look, Flynn Rider is a thief for steeling the crown. So we have to not say anything about that ok? and Castiel keep your mouth shut ok?) then I looked at Flynn and said "Of course we be happy to join you on this journey." we walk over towards the window as Flynn starts to climb down the tower. Flynn said "You guys coming or not?" I said " **Yeah!** " as me, Misha and Castiel jump through the window. Rapunzel said " ***gasp*** be care-" Jensen said "They are gonna be ok." Rapunzel said "Are you sure?" Dean replied "Yeah. Watch." as he points at us and notice that our angel wings appeared on our backs and we start to fly. Flynn said annoyed tone " **Really you guys can fly?!** ( _Hmm...I wonder else these people got to show us_ )" as the rest of the Supernatural crew climbed down the tower while Rapunzel used her hair to slide and landed safely onto the grass. I said to Misha "Misha." Misha said "Yeah." as I felt hurt even though not has happened and said "I-I think that...Castiel...Misha..." as everything went black to me. ( **Station of Awakening-Ethan's** ) I woke up on the ground of my platform and said "Huh?" then I hear a voice "Oh dear boy you look dreadful." I recognized the voice its Mother Gothel and said " **Gothel.** I knew you found out about me so wanting to take your 'daughter' back? I can just face you right here right now." Gothel scoffed "Hmm foolish, dare to challenge me. The witch told me about you and your power." I thought ( _power to read minds._ ) and then said " **The power to know that your wrong!** " Gothel looked angered and said "Why you bratty little heathen. I know you have something that everyone wants." I said " **Not** gonna happen, so why don't you cry to oh wait you are not her mother. I know about you and this world and I'm not letting anyone take this power away from me." then I hear "Ethan, its me Castiel." as he appeared next to me. Gothel said "Great company. Oh ho now look who do we have here." as I stand in front of Castiel and said " **Stay back!** I won't let you hurt him." as I summon my keyblade ( ** _Wayward son_** ) and held it one handed. I said "Look, I know that **Xehanort** has this plan to rule Kingdom Hearts but for me, I don't want that to happen so I just want to protect those who I feel connected to and vise versa." Gothel laughed and said "Enough with your little sob story and tell me where is your power?" as I said to Castiel ( _Castiel...Dragon form...together.._ ) as he nodded. I said "Hey, Gothel your outfit is lame. **So try and get me.** " as Gothel begins to take chase and Castiel jumps up in the air and summons his dragon form. I said "Ready to burn!" as I jumped up in the air and summoned dragon form. Gothel looked shocked and said "Well, I wasn't expecting that..." Castiel gave me and strange evil smile and I thought ( ** _NO!_** _That isn't Castiel._ ) I said "... **Lucifer** why are you here?" Lucifer change back into Castiel and said "Dawning this **Cas mask** has put a downer on you hasn't it Ethan. Saying that Castiel is your favorite character. Well, as for me and her we will destroy you." I turned invisible so that they won't see me then I flew straight at Casifer's body and went into his mind. ( **Castiel's mind** ) I appeared in a bedroom of some sorts and saw Castiel watching TV. I said " **Castiel!** " as ran up to him and gave him a hug and Castiel said "Ethan?" I said "Yes, look we are inside my mind and I'm got into your mind so I need to-" then I heared "Well, lookie who we have here. The wielder of **Twilight.** " as I stood up and said " **Lucifer!**...Why are you chasing after me. We know that the Winchester brothers and I will defeat you when our final battle is nearing at a end." as I transformed myself to look like Lucifer and said "Or are you just afraid of getting bet up by yourself." Lucifer looked shocked at seeing himself. I said "So what will it be Lucifer, me or Cas?" as Lucifer came charging straight at me and I evaded the charge and I summoned my keybow and said "Castiel, we need to do something. I just...I just... Amara and **her darkness** **needs to be stopped.** " then someone in a black dress appeared behind me. I turned around and said " **Amara** , **queen of the darkness and sister of god**. Its a unpleasurable meeting you here." Amara said "So, you are the one that the Winchesters are interested about you. I for one have taken **notability** **of your actions**. Why fight for the light when you join the darkness. Come on come and join the **darkness** and you could be-" I said as I held two keyblades in my hands " **NOT** gonna happen, so I don't know why **Xehanort** is interested on taking **me** instead of **Sora** but I think I rather prefer the **Light** over the **darkness** any day." I said " _Carry on my wayward son!_ " as light surrounds the room and both **Lucifer and Amara vanish**. I looked at the door and said " **Castiel**." as he came up to me and gave me a hug as **a single tear falls down my face.** I said "Oh, **Castiel.** " as I hugged him and he looked at me in concern and said "Ethan. Why are you sad?" I replied "You've been through too much **Castiel**. I just want you to be happy for mine and Dean's sake. I know **Dean** doesn't approve or accept the fact that you been through too much events in the past. When I first saw you and you said " _ **I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.**_ " I felt like you helped me as well." as I heared a voice " **Ethan...Ethan! Hey Ethan.** " as I woke up but as Castiel. ( **Random area in the forest.** ) I said in Castiel voice "What, What is it **Jensen**?" Jensen looked confused and looked at my body and then at me. Misha said "He isn't talking to you Cas-wait why isn't **Ethan** responding?" I said "Look at me." as Jensen and Misha and everyone except Rapunzel, Flynn and Pascal. I said "The thing is someone is trying to take over my body." Misha questioned "Your body? Castiel your not Ethan." as I said " _Oh really?_ " as I summon my Blue Destiny. The _Supernatural_ actors/characters looked shocked and Jensen said "Whoa there Cas...I know you want to be Ethan but that is his-" Misha then notice something off about Castiel and said "Castiel, your acting strange and how are you able to summon Ethan's keyblade?" Dean said "Maybe kid needs a nap." Sam said " _A long nap Dean?_ I don't think that is normal." I said "Hey guys its me Ethan. I'm right here in Castiel's body." as the _Supernatural_ actors/characters looked shocked and Misha said "Ethan? wait if Ethan is in Castiel?" I replied "Castiel is still in this body but I need to-" then a voice from my body said "Not so fast." as I said "Guys stay back." as we stepped back from my body. As my body begins to surround in darkness. I said " **Guys! I think we should run!** " as we ran quickly away from what is happening to my body. Rapunzel said "What is happening to Ethan?" I replied "Thats not me. Its Amara- the darkness and she has taken control over my body." then we hear another voice "Rapunzel my dear darling." I said "Stay back." as I stand in front of the group then heartless begin to surround us. Gothel appeared from the dark mist and came standing right in front of me as Castiel. Dean said "Um, Cas-I mean Ethan what do we do?" I looked around and see if there is a way to get back to my body. I thought for a moment and said "...( _think...Ethan...think...what could get rid of the darkness and put you back in your own body._ )" as my necklace on Castiel begins to glow, Dean said "Wait how is Ethan's necklace on Castiel?..." Misha thought for a moment and said "...! Castiel's grace and Ethan's light inside his heart is somehow cause the necklace to glow." as the light begins to surround my body and banished Amara from it. Misha said "Ethan, put your necklace back on you so you can be back in your body cause I don't why or how you ended up in Castiel's body but try and focus on doing this story." I said "Ok." as I place the necklace back on my body. As my soul is transferred back into my body and I woke up and said " **NOW!** " as I light begins to shine on my necklace and glows with the grace that Castiel used on it and then we appeared back inside the tower. We hear a voice "Well well, nice to meet you." as I turned around and said "Gothel." as we see Flynn is hurt on the floor. **(Info: Defeat Mother Gothel.)** I said " **NOW!** " as we charge at her and I swing my keyblades with quick and high speed motions to do some damage. Dean said "Ethan, what do we do?" I replied "Sam, Dean, Jared, Jensen, take Flynn and Rapunzel and get out of here. I think we need two more people to help us." Sam picked up Rapunzel and Jensen put Flynn over his shoulder and climb out the window. Misha said "Who are you bringing this time?" I replied "Gabriel and the actor who plays him." Castiel said "Gabriel is dead for long time since Lucifer killed him. I-I" Misha looked at Castiel in concern and said "Give Ethan a chance to bring him back and I think the Trickster as like a **brother** that cares about you, Castiel. I think Ethan's idea is a little bit rational but we need the all the help we can get." Castiel thought for a second ( ** _Gabriel_** _like a **brother** like Sam and Dean are. Ethan made a choice and I feel that this choice is rational to say the least but we need all the aid to fight._ ) Castiel then said "Bring him." as I notice a tears begin fall from Castiel's face and with light shining from my necklace two people plus one other person with green hair. ( _Hmm...I wonder who that is? **Jacksepticeye** is here and he will make this adventure a Boss adventure ever._ ) Misha saw Richard Speight Jr. and his character counterpart. ( **R. S. Jr.=Richard Speight Jr. for short.** ) Jack said "Wha-what? where am I and who are you people?" ( **Jacksepticeye** 's keyblade name- **Septic Key** ) ( **R. S. Jr. and Gabriel** obtained- **Trickster's Trickery** and Dragon- **Trickery** [Element of **Illusion** ]) R. S. Jr. said "Huh, wha-what is happening? and Misha? is that you?" as he looks at Castiel instead of Misha ( _He is a bit confused._ ) I said "Look we have no time to talk just fight. Follow me." as me and Misha evading the attack and getting in with counterattacks with my high speed swordplay. Castiel looked at Gabriel and said "Gabriel" then looked at R. S. Jr. and continued "and you most be his actor who plays him. Look we needed more help so Ethan" as Castiel points to me still fighting with Misha along side me. Gabriel said "Cassie, hey buddy or would like to be called brother? I see we got some company." as they came running towards Gothel and me and Misha used our angel wings as they did the final attack. Gothel said " **NO, no.** " as she was pushed and fell out the window and when she landed on the ground she turned into dust and ash. Jack said "Wow, so can anyone explain to me why am I here?" I quickly gave the run down on what has been going on and hope to tag along for the journey ahead. R. S. Jr. said "So you know who this is?" as he points to Jack in a confused tone. I said "Look, all we need-" as a keyhole begins to shine but not in the tower. Jensen said "Ethan and everyone else up there, I think you should come down and see this." as we climbed down the vines and saw the keyhole glowing through the waterfall like if it was a reflection. I said "Ready to leave?" Dean said "First explain to us how is _our universe_ different from _yours?_ " I sighed and said "Look in _ **our world** Supernatural_ is **just a TV show** that your actor counterparts play." Jensen and Misha said in unison "We play you on TV." Jared said "That is what Ethan is saying but for you our characters you've lived it." as I ran up to Castiel and gave him a big hug everyone awe seeing me hug Castiel. I let go and said "Castiel, you've been and always will be my favorite character out of all the other characters. Sorry Sam, Dean." Dean smiled wryly and said "Hey come on now. Ethan listen to me, even though you like Cas and I can see why. Sammy, and I still feel like Cas is apart of our **Team**." I smiled and said " **Team Free Will**." Dean said "Thats right but I feel like now, Ethan." I said "Yeah?" Dean replied "I feel like you are apart of this team this family. I understand how you are towards your family and friends." I said "Well, even fictional characters as well that is why I want you here." Gabriel said "So who are you? and what is this?" as Gabriel summoned his _**Trickster's Trickery**_ keyblade. I smiled and said "Well, Gabriel as you have heared my name is Ethan and that is a keyblade." Misha looked at Gabriel then at Cas and back to Gabriel and said "Listen, Gabe most of our fans, well all of our fans think of you as like a older or just a brother to Cas. I feel like its the with Sam and Dean. Ethan see you as like someone who really cares or should care for what Cas has gone through." as Gabe snapped his fingers and is holding cotton candy. I said "Well, you do like sweets. So anyone want to close this keyhole with me." as Castiel, Misha and Jack step forward. Jack said "I still haven't introduce myself to you guys. _**Top to the Morn' to you laddies**_. My name is **Jacksepticeye** and I run my own youtube channel but I sometimes go by **Jack** for short." Castiel looked confused and said **"I don't understand that reference?"** everyone deadpanned as they looked at Castiel. Castiel still confused and said "Ethan, can you help me understand, what are **pop culture** _references_?" I replied "Well, a **pop culture reference can be anything that is popular today and it takes different mediums like video games or tv and even youtube as well.** " Castiel said "So a pop culture reference is...?" Misha assured Castiel "Its a **modern pop culture via mass media that is aimed at a younger and youthful audience.** " Castiel thought and finally understands and Dean said "So are we gonna close this keyhole or what?" then a voice came from behind "Um, I think you are forgetting someone." as I said "My bad, Felicia, I forget you are still here." Felicia smiled and said "So, are you _bitches_ ready?" Dean said "First can someone explain to me about **that messed up universe with you guys, Jensen and Jared aren't friends and somehow Misha ends up being killed by the hitman Virgil?** Cause me and Sam and maybe Castiel might of felt bad of having Misha being killed by Virgil, it put a little stress and felt bad that you died, Misha." Misha smiled and came and hugged both Sam and Dean then stepped back and said "Look the episode _**The French Mistake**_ , that was a little joke for us when the idea came up." Dean interrupted "But how come there you were a complete **Douchebag** while here I see **a kind, thoughtful and charitable person.** Why did you think that?" Jensen cut in "He wanted to be a **total douchebag** , for the episode but in our reality he is **cool dude**." as Jensen messed up Misha's hair a bit and continued "and look in _our reality_ , me and Jared are actually friends more than we are **like brothers to each other**." Dean and Sam were shocked and stunned to hear what their actor counterparts told them. Dean looks at the reader and said " **Look any fan girls or boys are into the whole Destiel, Wincest** -" Misha interrupted " **and now Casifer**. Look as we said in our cons, its a family, having **Dean** that **Cas** is like a brother even though Cas can be reckless at times but he still see the good in him even when times are tough, these guys we here to save the day in the end. All in all, I see these characters, our characters, we been through so many years and now we renewed for a season 12." Dean questioned "Wait-wait a minute, so our life is dived into **12 seasons now!** No, wonder why that Chuck guy, started writing those _**Supernatural**_ books. If we actually came to their universe, people will be seeing double." Jensen said "Look, we also know the RPF. ( ** _Real Person Fiction_** ) and still, we see **Jensen/Misha** and **Dean/Cas** both us and our characters in tons of **fanfictions**. Look here people, please just understand that love you the fans that you **embrace these fandoms** and if you like then like it and if you don't then I would exit stage right. We are perfectly fine having these RPF in your fics is one thing but knowing about these shipped be it character or real with our wives knowing about these **shippings** is another." Misha cut in "Look all Jensen is trying to say, **we love and are grateful that you embrace these romances between us or our characters. We love each and everyone one of you for making this a family.** " I said "A **_Supernatural_ family**. I just want to say if anyone hates my story its fine but I want the actors in **real reality** **to know about this story** and it would **help cause my family is in financial trouble at times** , but the facts are my mother is working until she gets her hip surgery and she won't be able to bend down and I just want **you guys the fans or anyone who sees this** , **I would love it** , if we can gain some more finance but I got denied for my _Disability Claim_ and that was my only way of making money for my family while my older sister will be working two jobs and my father being lazy and not actually finding a job( _Personally he thinks that he gain money through youtube._ ) thats true but it doesn't pay the bills sorta say. I just wish since I've seen some youtube videos see the Supernatural cons, and it would be my dream to bring my family and a friend ( **Sarah S.** \- a personal friend from back in high school) would **love to meet the _Supernatural_ cast** but last I checked cons only take place in highly populated states or to another country like Jus In Bello (I found out that its also a name for one of the episodes in _**Supernatural**_ ) where they go to Italy. I would just be grateful that the fact of how I found out about Misha's past and mime then I notice some similarities to what he went through and what I went through. Ok so I looked at some youtube videos from like 2013 and so on, I written about what I heared from those cons that I watched and seen that when Misha was asked what he looked like when he was younger, and I noticed until the end is that I feel like he was about to cry in my mind and when I saw Jared comfort and care for his friend even during weather on-camera or off-camera he still felt like at that moment he need some "Moose love" and I thought that was really grateful that Jared did that for Misha, then I heared about the time that Misha drank liquid acid during high school and at the event called Burning Man ( **FYI just so you know if you seen it or heared it** ) that a friend of his kinda over dosed Misha and in his mind he was thinking ( _You're gonna be ok. You're gonna be ok._ ) but he wasn't and after Misha told about how his father and brother being there and since his father had his guitar with to sing him to sleep, I though **wow** and I know it **was slightly embarrassing** but kinda of caring for him at times like that. I want to tell Misha since I watch _**Supernatural**_ , " **Stand up to your fears and face it head on Misha. I want to be there for you**.", in my mind ( **Literally** ) I made him face his darkness sorta say of **Cas** \- which I chosen, **Leviathan Cas, and Casifer** since I feel like I should encouraged Misha help overcome this fear of his. I keep listening to _Carry on my Wayward Son_ and feel like " _Don't you cry no more_ "- is like a meaning to me that I want to **help Misha** and give him some **encouragement** to like feel like your not all alone. I feel like I'm not alone but I just think that I'm nuts for thinking that people are talking to me in my mind, but somehow I can still hear them. It might be my thoughts or me just wanting to meet these people but it feels real to me and that the YANA campaign that Jensen and Misha did, it shows how these people care for each other like a family and even though they play little pranks on each other but can make up in the end, all I want is to just meet Misha and show him and maybe the other actors/actress the keyblades that I made for them. I know some of my keyblades have a basic design but I make the **hilt** and **keychain** reference something and show what it means like I wrote above when Jensen obtained the _**Demonic Mark**_ , that represented the **Mark of Cain** and it was the darkness ( **in my mind** ) to Dean, and _**Wayward Son**_ based off the song for **_Supernatural_** being its like main theme song when the finale of the season closes but another door opens." Misha said "Ready to close this world for good Ethan?" as Misha and Castiel summoned there keyblades but then everyone summoned there keyblades. I summoned my keyblade and then we all aimed at the keyhole and locked this world. (Tangled keyblade name- _**Golden Flower**_ , based off the healing abilities of it and how it was important to the movie.) As we hopped in our cars and left this world.


End file.
